Une drôle de rencontre
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Chap 16 up ! Un speeddating, des agents d'oz, et nos gboys énervés...aie aie aie ! Bonne lecture !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : ils sont pas à nouuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!! LOL

Chapitre 1

«

Raaaaaaah mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission !!!

On était obligé alors arrête de te plaindre.

Mais quand même !!! C'est frustrant !

Quoi ? Tu m'étonnes là, je croyais que tu cherchais le grand amour, et là c'est en quelque sorte l'occasion pour.

Pff, toujours aussi rationnelle…

Heureusement, sinon tu pourrais jamais assurer sans moi. Bon, on se reprend, on est arrivé.

L'Antre des Amoureux, bar bien connu de la ville de Tokyo pour son allure d'agence matrimoniale, avait organisé ce soir-là une soirée spéciale speed-dating. Deux jeunes filles allaient maintenant y entrer. L'une d'elle grande et blonde, aux yeux émeraudes, semblait être assez extravertie. L'autre, plus petite et brune, semblait plus réservée. En tant que meilleurs agents d'infiltration d'Oz, elles avaient été choisies pour récupérer une disquette importante. Ce document devait leur être remis par un des participants du speed-dating. Elles devraient ensuite rentrer et la mission se serait parfaitement déroulée.

A l'intérieur.

Hééééé, y a de l'ambiance ici ! Détend-toi Hee-chan ! Elles vont pas te mordre les candidates et puis t'es pas obligé de repartir avec l'une d'entre elle !!!

Duo s'éclatait comme un malade en regardant le visage décomposé de Heero, face à une bande de femelles en train de baver en les matant.

Duo, n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour retrouver d'éventuels agents d'Oz. D'après les professeurs, ils devraient passer ce soir pour récupérer des documents, le sermonna Quatre.

T'inquiète pas Quatre ! Je gère ! Et puis pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de draguer, c'est pas de refus !

Maxwell ! Un peu de tenue, fais ton boulot et c'est tout !

Allez Wufi, calme-toi et admire plutôt les jolies filles qui sont là, et qui n'attendent qu'un seul mot pour tomber à tes pieds.

C'est Wufei ! Yui, fais quelque chose, ou il risque de foirer la mission.

Heero fit un regard de la mort qui tue à Duo qui ne le releva même pas, trop habitué à l'attitude glaciale du pilote de Wing. Devant les regards agacés de ses camarades, le jeune américain décida de refouler sa libido au profit de sa mission.

D'accord, je me concentre juste sur la mission. Au fait, on a affaire à des gars ou des filles ?

Des filles. Il faut les repérer, et leur prendre le document qu'elles sont venues chercher, répondit Heero, d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Quelques instants plus tard.

Et voici le début de notre grande soirée Speed Dating !!! Je vous en rappelle le principe. En 7 minutes de conversation vous déterminez le caractère de la personne en face de vous et vous lui donnez une note en fonction de vos affinités avec elle. Puis vous passez à une autre personne et c'est reparti pour 7 minutes de discussion intense !!! Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite bon courage et tout le bonheur possible pour trouver l'âme sœur ce soir !!!

Le présentateur posa son micro et fit passer des fiches à tous les candidats. Puis les rencontres commencèrent.

Duo se retrouva d'abord avec une fille rousse, à lunettes, qui bavait sur la table tellement elle était émerveillée par sa beauté. Gêné il essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à des questions, mais celles-ci étaient tellement personnelles qu'il en déduit que cette fille n'était sûrement pas un agent de Oz.

Heero ne fut pas mieux loti. Une fille aux allures de punk se trouvait devant lui, maquillées de façon lugubre, et le dévisageait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il tenta désespérément d'en tirer quelque chose, mais elle ne répondit rien, plaçant son pied sur les cuisses du jeune homme de manière très explicite. Il repoussa ses avances, en déduisant que ça risquait d'attirer l'attention s'il sortait son arme pour la lui pointer sur la tempe.

Quatre était tombé sur une jeune fille toute timide, et ses barrières mentales lui indiquaient qu'elle répondait sincèrement au jeu. Trowa et Wufei avaient gentiment fait rasseoir les filles qui voulaient leur sauter dessus, essayant de voir si elles étaient ennemies ou pas.

Chacun pensait que cette mission avait commencé à foirer dès qu'ils l'avaient acceptée. Ils prenaient tous leur mal en patience, attendant la moindre faute de leur ennemi.

Du côté des filles

Alors ma jolie, moi c'est Albert, ouais, et je peux t'assurer que je veux vivre avec toi. T'es géniale, et puis je sais vraiment pas ce que fait une fille aussi jolie ici. Et blablabla.

Mon dieu, faites que tout se termine….pensait la jeune brune.

Allez ma poule, je suis sûre que t'as envie de le faire avec moi, viens on s'échappe toi et moi…

Hum, non merci, t'es pas mon genre...répondit la grande blonde.

L'heure passa. Au moment où le présentateur annonçait que les couples pouvaient se regrouper par affinités, les filles en profitèrent pour s'écarter du groupe et s'approcher vers le bar. Cela n'échappa pas à Heero qui fit signe aux autres. Ils virent qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout eu affaires à ces deux filles, qui avaient l'air de ne pas être tellement intéressées par cette soirée.

Ils les observèrent, et leur intuition fut bonne, car le barman donna rapidement un paquet à l'une des filles, la blonde. Aussitôt, elles se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment. Fatale erreur pour deux des meilleurs agents d'Oz, car elles n'étaient pas au courant de la présence des pilotes, et donc pas du tout sur leurs gardes.

Duo et Heero poursuivirent donc les filles et arrivèrent alors que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei les interceptaient à quelques mètres de la sortie.

Hééééé !! Lâchez-nous ! Sales pervers !!! lança la blonde.

Virez de là ! On veut pas de vous ! ajouta la brune.

Elles réussirent à se dégager, blessant Wufei et Trowa au passage, car elles avaient sorti des couteaux. Duo se jeta sur une des filles et un combat s'engagea entre eux. La brune qu'il combattait, plus petite que lui, était rapide, mais le pilote avait l'habitude des corps à corps et il réussit à la maîtriser en lui tordant les poignets.

Laura !! cria la blonde qui était occupée avec Quatre.

Va-t-en Morgane !! Il faut absolument que ça arrive au commandant.

Mais…

Dégage ! Aie ! Abruti, ça fait mal !!

Désolée mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire du bien aux agents d'Oz.

Levez les mains ou vous êtes mortes, dit calmement Heero en pointant son arme vers les deux filles, en même temps que ses camarades.

Vaincues, elles tentèrent de s'échapper mais furent assomées. Un grand voile leur tomba devant les yeux, tandis que Heero ramassait la disquette que la blonde avait lâché pendant son combat.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Duo.

On les ramène, pour un interrogatoire, répondit Heero.

Ils chargèrent les deux filles dans la voiture qu'ils avaient emprunté, et rentrèrent, leur mission accomplie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Ils ont toujours pas à nous !!!!

Merci à Florinoir pour tous ses encouragements et pour les reviews qu'elle laisse à chacune de nos fics !!!

Chapitre 2

POV Laura

Bon sang le mal de crâne que je me tape. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah oui, le club, les rencontres, la disquette, et ces gars qui nous sont tombés dessus à la sortie. Apparemment ils savaient qui on était et ce qu'on faisait là. Et la disquette ? J'espère que Morgane l'a gardé sur elle et qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Bon, si je regardais où je suis.

Une pièce sombre éclairée par un rayon de lune, un canapé. J'essaie de bouger. Evidemment ils m'ont attachée, ils ont serré fort ces abrutis. J'entends une respiration proche de moi, je tourne la tête et voit Morgane attachée elle aussi sur une chaise. Je ne vois pas ses yeux et ne sais donc pas si elle est réveillée.

Morgane, réveille-toi ! Hé la marmotte !!!

Hn. Pas encore l'heure…

Bon sang ! Morgane !!! On est prisonnière et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de dormir !!!

Oups, j'ai crié là je crois. J'entends des bruits venant de la pièce à côté. Une porte s'ouvre, et la lumière jaillit, m'aveuglant sans que je puisse protéger mes yeux. Un garçon, d'origine chinois, brun aux yeux noir, s'avance vers moi une arme à la main.

Pff, Oz s'est abaissé à engager de vulgaires onna qui se font prendre en pleine mission, vraiment lamentable…

Qui êtes-vous ?

C'est à moi de poser les questions mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas dans une très bonne position pour jouer les supérieures.

Bon sang Wufi, tu devrais être encore plus glacial pour interroger les prisonniers…Après tout ce sont des femmes…

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là. Il me semble le connaître, j'ai du le voir quelque part avant mon combat de tout à l'heure contre lui. Cet air rieur et insolent, la natte, les yeux d'une couleur sans pareille. Oh, je me souviens maintenant. Mais alors…Merde, on s'est carrément fait avoir, Morgane et moi.

J'y crois pas, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Vous ne croyez pas quoi mademoiselle ?

Hn, Laura, on est où ? Héé pourquoi je suis attachée ? Et qui c'est ces gugusses ??? Relâchez-nous on a rien fait !!!!

Tais-toi Morgane.

Mon ton est glacial, et elle comprend tout de suite que la situation est très sérieuse.

Que…quoi…murmure-t-elle.

Ces gugusses comme tu le dis si bien, ne sont autres que les pilotes de gundams. On s'est fait avoir par les pilotes de gundams ! Tu vois le natté là-bas, c'est le pilote numéro deux, Duo Maxwell. Il a été capturé, il y a de ça quelques mois, et par je ne sais quel miracle il s'en est sorti.

Le natté en question sourit et prend soudain un air qui me glace de terreur. Son sourire s'est fait carnassier et son regard s'est durcit.

D'autres garçons ont fait leur entrée, et je comprends que je n'ai vraiment pas été fine de dire ce que je savais à ma coéquipière. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes vraiment dans le pétrin.

Yui, elles savent qui nous sommes. Que fait-on ?

Le japonais à qui le chinois s'est adressé, nous transperce de son regard. Puis il prend une chaise et viens s'asseoir en face de moi, sans nous avoir quitté une seule minute des yeux.

Interrogatoire, fait-il simplement.

Je n'ai rien à dire.

Oulàààà, deux icebergs face à face, qui va fondre en premier ? ironise le natté.

Maxwell, rend-toi utile et interroge l'autre.

Maiheuuuuuuu j'ai rien à dire non plus, gémit Morgane.

Le natté s'installe donc face à elle, toujours sont air carnassier sur le visage. Les trois autres se sont assis sur le canapé.

Je suis patiente, Morgane aussi, et apparemment eux aussi. Le temps va donc nous servir d'arbitre pour savoir qui attaquera en premier…

Fin POV.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à nous…Mais Morgane et Laura oui !

Merci Florinoir pour ta review !!!

Chapitre 3

POV Morgane

Oulalala…Mais dans quoi on s'est encore fourré toutes les deux !!! J'aurais préféré que ces beaux gosses soient des admirateurs, ils nous auraient fait plus de bien que de mal…Dommage, je vais profiter de la vue qu'ils m'offrent. Pas mal le petit blond là-bas, il a l'air plus gentil que celui que j'ai en face de moi…Il triture sa natte en attendant que je parle, et joue avec un poignard sorti de je ne sais où.

Laura a l'air encore plus mal barrée que moi, vu l'iceberg qui lui sert de bourreau. De toute façon on sait rien du tout. Enfin je crois…Laura m'a rien dit de plus de cette mission. Et si je chantais, ça détendrait peut-être l'atmosphère. Ouais, à la première question qu'il me pose l'autre natté, je lui chante n'importe quoi.

Fin POV.

Quatre poussa un léger soupir en voyant ses compagnons s'installer devant leurs prisonnières. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elles. La blonde avait l'air un peu perdue, tandis que la brune était on ne peut plus méfiante et pas prête du tout à coopérer. L'interrogatoire allait être musclé, et heureusement que Trowa, Wufei et lui restaient dans la pièce, car ça risquait d'être dangereux.

Poussé à bout sans qu'il le montre, par l'attitude froide et le mutisme de sa victime, Heero décida de commencer l'interrogatoire, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

«

Nom et prénom.

Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous réponde, fit la blonde. Elle est très bornée.

Heero la fusilla du regard, demandant au baka de service de s'occuper de sa prisonnière au lieu de la laisser interférer dans ses affaires.

Ladite prisonnière eut la bonne idée de chanter « A la claire fontaine », faisant marrer son propre bourreau. L'interrogatoire allait être fameux.

La brune eut un petit sourire. Le japonais alla prendre son laptop, resté sur la table, revint et l'ouvrit. Puis il sortit la fameuse disquette. La brune perdit son sourire et regarda la disquette. Le japonais s'accorda un micro-sourire et inséra la disquette dans le lecteur.

Vous n'avez pas de droit, c'est du vol, murmura la prisonnière.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle froidement.

Tout ce qui regarde Oz nous regarde.

Il pianota un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

Le code.

Quel code 

Je ne l'ai pas.

Héé Laura, de quoi il parle là ? C'est quoi cette histoire de code ?

La brune fusilla du regard la blonde qui venait de parlait. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit son nom et pris un air confus.

Heero posa son laptop et alla prendre autre chose sur la table. Laura reconnut leurs cartes d'Oz.

Laura et Morgane. Pas de noms.

Elles sont pas très coopératives Heechan, fit le natté en contemplant d'un air rêveur son poignard.

Hn, répondit le Heechan en question.

On a rien à vous dire, espèces de crétins ! fit Morgane.

Projet Zéta. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Heero, ignorant la remarque.

La brune ne répondit rien, retournant dans son mutisme tout en narguant le japonais. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et murmura d'un ton sans appel.

Le code.

Va te faire foutre, répondit-elle du même ton.

Quatre sentit que l'atmosphère se dégradait à toute vitesse. Il ne put faire un geste quand le poing du japonais s'abattit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête d'un air fier, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

Tu peux toujours courir pour l'avoir ton code, cracha-t-elle.

Laura ! Espèce de…de salopard ! cria Morgane.

Heero continuait à fixer Laura dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne cillait. Quatre commençait à se sentir mal.

Heero…Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne méthode…, commença-t-il.

Un regard noir du japonais le fit taire.

Le code.

Jamais.

Un deuxième coup de poing s'abattit.

Nooooooon !!! Arrêtez de la frapper !!! Laura, donne leur ce code ou je sais pas moi !

La ferme Morgane. Je ne pactiserai jamais avec l'ennemi.

Une dernière fois : LE CODE, hurla le japonais.

Tu peux te le mettre là où je pense.

Heero prit sont arme, enleva la sûreté, et la plaça sur le front de la prisonnière. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, tandis que sa coéquipière commençait à paniquer. Duo la regarda.

Si vous voulez sauver votre amie, autant donner le code à sa place mademoiselle.

J'ai rien à vous dire !

Vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience alors…

Putain mais puisque je vous dis que je savais même pas qu'il y avait un code !!! Laura, fais pas de connerie, donne-le lui si tu l'as !!!!

Non.

Le ton était très calme. Heero comprit que ses menaces ne servaient à rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'elle à connaître le code pour déchiffrer la disquette. Il rangea son arme au grand soulagement de Quatre.

La brune eut un petit rire, et acheva de le provoquer.

Et même pas capable de faire son boulot en plus de ça.

Le troisième coup de poing partit, plus violent que les deux autres et fit basculer la jeune fille et la chaise qui tombèrent.

Heero !!! Arrête ! cria Quatre, blanc comme un linge.

Le japonais prit son laptop et sortit de la pièce. Après tout, il arriverait à ouvrir ce dossier, il devait l'ouvrir. Cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Duo s'était précipité pour relever la chaise et la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était évanouie. Il décida d'interroger l'autre.

Bon, j'espère que vous serez plus coopérante maintenant que vous savez ce qui vous attend.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis au courant de rien. On…on m'a juste dit de récupérer la disquette, c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus.

C'est pas beau de mentir, fit Duo, approchant son poignard de la joue de la jeune fille.

Arrête Duo. Elle dit la vérité.

Le natté sursauta à ce que venait de dire Quatre.

Quatre, je sais que t'es sensible, mais c'est des agents d'Oz. Ils sont tous fous là-bas. On ne va pas s'apitoyer parce que ce sont des filles.

Duo…

Trowa, fais-le sortir.

Je pense que Winner a raison. Elle a vraiment l'air de ne rien savoir.

C'est vrai ça ! Je ne sais rien, et de toute façon je ne vous aurais rien dit.

Duo soupira, voyant que tout le monde était ligué contre lui. Il se leva et regarda Morgane d'un air dur.

Si jamais vous savez quelque chose, et qu'au prochain interrogatoire vous ne dites rien, je vous promets que votre mort sera des plus horribles.

Il sortit, Trowa, Wufei et Quatre à sa suite. Morgane entendit un bruit de clé puis le silence.

Tournant la tête vers sa coéquipière et sœur, toujours évanouie, elle murmura.

Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : On n'a toujours pas acquis les droits. Morgane et Laura sont à nous.

Chapitre 4

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque Laura émergea. Sa joue gauche lui faisait mal, et elle avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux à un bruit près d'elle. Le blond était en train d'ouvrir les volets. Il la regarda très brièvement, alla à la porte et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivi des autres pilotes.

Elle regarda ensuite du côté de Morgane qui était réveillée, et ne semblait rien avoir au niveau blessure. Après tout, elle n'était pas au courant. Laura se reprocha de l'avoir emmenée avec elle, la mettant sans raison en danger.

Laura, ça va ?

Hn.

Heero s'avança et s'assit cette fois en face de Morgane. Il avait les traits tirés, du au fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le code. Duo prit cette fois la place en face de Laura. Et l'interrogatoire recommença.

Le code.

A la claire fontaiiiiiiine, m'en allant promeneeeeeeeer, j'ai…

Le code ou je te tue.

J'ai trouvé l'eau si beeeeeeellleeeee que je m'y suis baignéeeeeeee.

Le coup partit, et Morgane se retrouva à son tour avec la lèvre fendue.

Dans les prisons de Nanteeeeeees, y avait un prisonnieeeeer.

Donne-moi ce code !

Y avait un prisonnieeeeeeer !

Un autre coup, et le sang se mit à couler plus fort. Mais Morgane relèva la tête en souriant et fit un clin d'œil à Laura. Heero la fusilla du regard, et alla s'installer sur le canapé avec son laptop, tapant frénétiquement pour essayer d'ouvrir le dossier. Au tour de Duo de s'amuser.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas trop dormi.

Vous comptez me chanter une berceuse vous aussi, fit-il à Laura.

Hn. Ton oraison funèbre peut-être, lui répondit-elle.

Sarcastique en plus d'être jolie, intéressant. Vous voyez, on a comme un souci avec votre jolie disquette. Il faut un code, et je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez amocher encore un peu plus votre visage.

Rien à faire.

Duo soupira. Il pris son poignard et l'appuya sur l'autre joue de Laura. Une fine ligne de sang apparut.

Vous ne vous souvenez plus du code ? Un petit effort.

Je t'emmerde.

Oooh, et elle n'est pas polie en plus.

Il appuya plus fort, enfonçant légèrement la lame dans la peau. La prisonnière ne broncha pas. Il retira sa lame et la plaça près de la carotide.

C'est vraiment dommage de ne pas dire ce qu'on sait. Mourir si jeune, quelle idiotie…

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Duo…, commença Quatre.

Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais cette nuit Quatre. Laisse-moi faire mon boulot et m'amuser.

L'américain allait appuyer et trancher la carotide, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, venant de l'ordinateur. Il regarda Heero qui leva les yeux vers lui, l'air victorieux. Duo rangea son poignard.

Sauvée par le gong comme qui dirait. Vous avez eu de la chance. Bon Heechan, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Hn, baka, ça charge.

On fait quoi d'elles, demanda Wufei.

Heero regarda les prisonnières, haussa les épaules et retourna à la contemplation du dossier.

Elles restent en vie, pour un complément d'informations, lâcha-t-il.

Quatre qui s'était éclipsé, revint à ce moment-là avec du thé. Il servit ses compagnons. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil aux filles, il demanda d'une voix timide.

Quelqu'un leur a donné à manger ? Si vous voulez qu'elles restent en vie…

C'est vrai ça ! On leur a même pas filé à boire, on est vraiment méchant, fit Duo. Même quand on est prisonniers, les ozzies daignent nous maintenir en vie.

Va leur chercher quelque chose, Winner.

Vous êtes trop bons, fit Morgane sarcastique.

Tais-toi onna.

Oooh moi qui pensais avoir une voix mélodieuse, tu entends ça Laura, ils n'ont pas apprécié mon concert.

Pas très bon public, c'est pour ça, répondit l'interpellée.

Tenez, buvez un peu, fit Quatre en approchant un verre d'eau de sa bouche enflée.

La brune en question repoussa le verre qui tomba sur le sol et se cassa. Quatre prit l'autre verre et le porta à Morgane qui hésita entre son envie de boire et le fait d'être solidaire avec sa sœur.

Bois, fit celle-ci en la regardant.

Elle obéit, et commença à se sentir légèrement mieux. Elle croisa le regard de Quatre et commença à se perdre dedans. Soudain, le jeune homme se leva brusquement et alla rejoindre ses compagnons.

Heero avait apparemment terminé de lire. Il releva la tête et fixa les deux filles. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur elles.


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : faut vraiment que je le redise ? Pas à nous, sauf Morgane et Laura.

Chapitre 5

Heero tenait son arme, prêt à tirer. Les autres pilotes étaient restés un peu surpris par la réaction de leur leader.

Hem, Heechan, si tu nous expliquais avant de les abattre ? On aimerait bien savoir…fit Duo.

Maxwell a raison, Yui, explique-nous.

Heero, pose ton arme, explique, prononça Trowa.

L'arme fut rangée, et Heero commença à expliquer.

Le projet Zéta est un projet secret visant à construire des gundams jumeaux. Ces gundams seraient capables d'attaques simultanées. Ils ne pourraient être pilotés que par deux personnes. Ce sont elles.

Les pilotes se tournèrent vers les filles. Morgane ouvrait de grands yeux, tandis que Laura semblait furieuse. Apparemment, il n'y en avait qu'une au courant et cela intriguait les pilotes.

Ben dis donc, elles nous ont bien caché leur jeu celles-là, murmura Duo.

Il faut interroger la brune pour en savoir plus, fit Wufei.

Quatre, utilise ton empathie, ordonna Heero.

Quatre acquiesça, ayant compris que ces filles étaient vraiment dangereuses. Il s'approcha de Laura et demanda à Duo et à Trowa de la tenir.

Il se concentra et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, parfaitement calme, commença à froncer les sourcils, puis soudain essaya de tourner la tête, ce qui lui fut impossible car Trowa la tenait.

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle tentait de résister à l'empathe. Quatre accentua la pression sur son esprit, sentant les barrières fléchir peu à peu. Pourtant elle résistait.

Heero, si je continue avec elle, je risque de la tuer.

Passe à l'autre.

Quatre essaya alors avec Morgane. Duo et Trowa l'aidèrent à la maintenir. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus facile à manipuler, mais il se trompait. Il était presque arrivé à vaincre ses barrières mentales, qu'elle lui renvoya une attaque qui le fit s'écrouler en se tenant la tête.

La brune eut un léger rire, accompagnée par la blonde.

Fallait pas me provoquer, lança cette dernière.

Quatre, est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Duo, inquiet pour son ami.

Oui, je crois…Tu es empathe toi aussi, lança-t-il à Morgane.

Ouais, impressionnant pas vrai ? T'es doué toi aussi je l'avoue.

Raaaaaaah j'en ai marre ! On en fait quoi Heero ? On n'a qu'à les tuer et puis basta ! Elles veulent rien dire !

Duo était vraiment énervé. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis un bon moment tous, et ils étaient à cran, même s'ils ne le montraient pas autant que lui.

Heero se leva et alla vers les filles, son arme chargée. Il visa Morgane et tira.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Il visa et tira.

Laura se prit la balle dans l'épaule. Elle venait de faire basculer sa chaise vers celle de sa sœur, pour la protéger, étant donné qu'elle était innocente. Elle tomba encore une fois avec sa chaise.

C'est bon, dit-elle dans un soupir d'agacement où pointait aussi de la douleur, je vais vous le dire, mais ne la touchez pas.

Laura…ça va ? demanda Morgane.

Mouais, répondit celle-ci pendant que les garçons relevaient la chaise. Vous pouvez nous détacher, on ne va sûrement pas s'enfuir dans l'état où on est.

Heero ? interrogea Trowa.

D'accord.

Ils les détachèrent et se placèrent autour d'elles en cas de tentative de fuite. Morgane massa ses poignets endoloris, regardant sa sœur qui se tenait l'épaule gauche. Tous attendaient des explications. Laura soupira et se lança, sachant que ça n'allait sûrement pas plaire à sa sœur.

Bon…Nous sommes effectivement concernées par le projet Zéta. Nous avons été créées spécialement pour ça.

Créées ! crièrent en même temps Duo et Morgane.

Oui, créées. Nous sommes des bébés éprouvettes, nés de pères différent mais de la même mère, et le même jour. Nous sommes presque jumelles.

Qu…quoi, murmura Morgane.

Je l'ai appris en fouillant dans les fichiers d'Oz pour savoir nos vrais noms. Vous avez remarqué qu'on n'en a pas. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre ma sœur au courant pour des raisons de sécurité. La disquette que nous devions récupérer contient les plans des gundams, et nos profils génétiques. Je devais la rapporter à Treize Kushrenada. Vous savez tout maintenant.

Tu comptais me le dire quand ! explosa Morgane.

Dès que les gundams auraient été construits. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit…

Tu…tu m'as manipulée, sans me le dire, et tout ça sans me demander si j'acceptais ou pas de faire ça !

Morgane, calme-toi !

Merde ! La Morgane elle en a marre !

Hého ! Du calme toutes les deux ! Rassis toi, ordonna Wufei à Morgane qui lui obéit.

Manipulations génétiques ? demanda Heero à Laura qui acquiesça. Qui sont les scientifiques qui vous ont prises en charge ?

Je n'en sais rien. Une équipe d'Oz je suppose.

Heero, il faudrait avertir les profs.

Hn. J'y vais. Quatre, Duo, occupez-vous d'elles. Trowa et Wufei, préparez-vous à partir.

Bien.

Trowa et Wufei sortirent de la pièce avec Quatre qui revint peu après avec une trousse de soins.

Il s'approcha de Laura et entreprit de lui ôter la balle de l'épaule, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard étonné.

On ne va quand même pas vous laisser dans cet état. Vous avez plus l'air de vous être faite avoir que d'être de réels dangers, plaisanta Duo.

La balle n'a pas fait de gros dégâts. Tu pourras te resservir de ton épaule comme avant.

'ci.

Quatre entreprit ensuite de s'occuper de Morgane, tandis que Duo soignait Laura.

Je suppose que ton empathie vient de ces soi-disant manipulations génétiques.

Il faudrait demander à l'autre, celle qui se dit être ma sœur, pour le savoir, répondit Morgane toujours furieuse.

Tu arrives à la contrôler ?

C'est mon attaque défensive, c'est tout.

Je suis désolé pour ce que tu viens d'apprendre. J'imagine que c'est difficile.

Depuis quand un ennemi se soucie de ses prisonniers ?

Depuis que ses prisonniers ont l'air d'avoir la rogne contre leur propre chef, rétorqua le pilote.

Hé bouge pas ! Wow, il t'a bien amoché Heechan. Je t'ai pas loupée non plus, constata Duo.

M'en fous.

T'es aussi bornée que lui.

Et aussi loquace apparemment.

Et très cachottière aussi ! Hurla Morgane.

Duo vit un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entendit la remarque. Cependant elle ne répondit rien et demeura silencieuse. Elles furent rapidement soignées.

Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent avec les sacs de tous les pilotes. Duo se précipita pour voir si rien ne manquait dans le sien, tandis que Wufei râlait contre un américain qui ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Heero débarqua et annonça qu'il fallait se mettre en route. Il donna quelque chose à Duo qui revint vers Quatre et les filles.

Il tendit des menottes au jeune empathe.

C'est pour faire plaisir à Heechan, pour pas qu'elles s'échappent.

Il en accrocha une à son poignet et mis l'autre à Laura, et Quatre fit pareil avec Morgane. Les filles étaient à nouveau sur la défensive et les garçons en mode pilotes inflexibles.

Ils montèrent tous dans une fourgonnette. Heero prit le volant et démarra.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Laura et Morgane. Désolée pour le retard d'update.

Chapitre 7

Morgane était furieuse. Premièrement elle avait été manipulée par sa propre sœur, deuxièmement elle avait foiré une mission et enfin elle se retrouvait obligée de suivre les pilotes de gundams parce qu'elle était attachée à l'un d'entre eux. Bon d'accord, c'était le plus mignon, mais quand même, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Pourquoi sa sœur lui avait-elle caché tout ça ?

Elle la fixa un moment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle resterait butée dans son silence. Laura lui renvoya son regard et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Duo et Quatre avaient suivi l'échange, mais ne dirent rien. Au bout d'un moment, Duo qui avait l'habitude de dormir pendant les longs trajets, commença à s'assoupir. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wufei qui grogna un peu. Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, il précisa à Laura.

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu rejoindras vite fait le cimetière. J'ai horreur d'être interrompu ou perturbé dans mon sommeil.

-Hn.

Elle le regarda s'endormir, puis elle fixa la croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre. Habillé comme un prêtre, avec une croix, il avait l'air tout à fait innocent. Pourtant il ne l'était pas autant que ça avec un poignard dans la main. Hypnotisée par la croix, elle avança sa main libre. Au moment où elle allait la toucher, son poignet fut tordu, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Duo se rassit comme il faut tout en gardant le poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main et en serrant un peu plus fort. Son regard était glacial.

-Personne, tu entends, personne ne touche à cette croix !

-D'ac..d'accord.

-Alors, laisse ta main où elle doit être, c'est-à-dire de l'autre côté. Compris ?

-Compris…

Son poignet lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait coupable pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne savait même pas ce que contenait vraiment la disquette, elle ne savait que ce que Treize avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle remonta ses genoux sous sa tête, y enfouit celle-ci et s'endormit.

Morgane avait suivi l'échange entre sa sœur et le pilote. Elle sentait toute la culpabilité qui émanait d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui pardonner, pas encore…Quatre qui ressentait les émotions de la jeune empathe, décida de l'aider.

-Essaye de ne pas te focaliser sur elle. Calme-toi et tu ne sentiras plus ce qu'elle ressent, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est difficile.

-Je sais, concentre-toi sur moi, je ne te ferai rien. Voilà, comme ça, maintenant calme-toi. Mets une barrière mentale, plus haut, encore, voilà. Regarde ta sœur maintenant.

Après quelques essais infructueux, la jeune fille réussit. Elle remercia Quatre, puis s'endormit elle aussi, épuisée.

Le soir.

BAM ! Les filles sursautèrent en entendant le bruit de la porte du fourgon qu'on ouvrait. Heero, Trowa et Wufei descendirent les premiers, suivi de Duo et Quatre qui tirèrent avec eux les prisonnières.

L'endroit ressemblait à une base, avec des murs neutres, de nombreux camions et des ouvriers qui s'affairaient de tous côtés.

-Vous voilà enfin, fit une voix tranchante.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui se révéla appartenir à un homme dont une partie du corps était à moitié cybernétique. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme avec une tête de champignon. Tous deux portaient des blouses de scientifiques.

Heero salua les professeurs.

-Professeurs.

-01. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venus pour rien.

-Mais non ! Sinon on ne se serait pas tapé je ne sais pas combien de bornes ! répliqua Duo, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il les garçons ?

-On a pêché des ozzies pilotes de gundam, papy G, voilà, regardez ! fit Duo en faisant passer Laura et Morgane devant Quatre et lui.

Les professeurs observèrent attentivement les jeunes filles. J. se tourna vers Heero.

-La disquette.

-Tenez, la voilà.

-Le projet Zéta, murmura G, alors ils ont réussi à les maintenir en vie.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda Laura.

-C'est simple, fit G.

-C'est nous qui vous avons créées, répondit J à sa place.

Les pilotes et leurs prisonnières faillirent tomber à la renverse. Du moins, c'est ce qui arriva aux prisonnières qui n'ayant pas mangé et peu dormi étaient à bout de forces. Sally arriva à ce moment-là et demanda à tout le monde d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle mit les filles sous perfusion. Les pilotes allèrent se restaurer et dormir dans des quartiers qui leur étaient réservés, pendant que les filles étaient emmenées dans des cellules très bien gardées.

Le lendemain, on les fit sortir et on leur donna des vêtements propres. Elles ne portaient en effet que les chemisiers et pantalons utilisés pour leur soirée. Habillée d'un uniforme, elles furent emmenées dans une salle de réunion où les pilotes et les professeurs les attendaient.

-Expliquez-vous, lança Laura à J.

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? ajouta Morgane.

-Le projet Zéta a été conçu en même temps que les gundams. C'est le professeur J et moi-même qui en sommes à l'origine. Les jumelles ont grandi avec nous jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. Le laboratoire où nous étions a été attaqué et elles ont été enlevées. Récemment, nous avons appris par un scientifique, que le projet avait été continué par Oz, et que les dirigeants s'apprêtaient à le mettre en application en construisant les gundams. Le scientifique a dérobé la disquette car il avait pris conscience de la folie de Oz, mais il a été tué et la disquette a failli revenir vers Oz. Heureusement, tout le projet a été intercepté.

-Wow ! Ben alors, elles sont de notre côté, en conclut Duo.

-Maxwell, tu oublies qu'elles ont été élevées par Oz. Elles ne peuvent pas être de notre côté.

-Hé ! interrompit Morgane. Est-ce qu'on peut donner notre avis !

-Allez-y mademoiselle, accorda G.

-Si, je comprends bien, on est des armes, c'est ça ? On nous a élevé juste pour appliquer un projet ? Et on nous a menti pendant tout ce temps…

-Oui, ajouta Laura, Treize nous a élevées pour qu'on lui rende ce service d'être des combattants hors pair.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu suis absolument tout ce que cet enfoiré te dit ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Quand je l'ai appris, il a réussi à le savoir, et il m'a obligée à effectuer la mission…sinon il te tuait. Comme il connaissait ton caractère rebelle, il m'a forcée de ne rien te dire…

Morgane vit que sa sœur ne mentait pas et que ce qu'elle venait de dire était sincère. C'était sa seule famille, et elle ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était elle qui réparait les bourdes qu'elle faisait quand elle ne voulait pas obéir à certains ordres, elle qui falsifiait les rapports de missions. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partie d'Oz, étant seulement obligées de s'y soumettre, à cause de ce maudit projet.

Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et elles se mirent à pleurer, ne s'apercevant pas que les autres quittaient la salle en silence, pour les laisser réfléchir.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : J'ai pas la propriété des pilotes, sauf celle de Laura et de Morgane.

Chapitre 8

Une bonne heure plus tard, les filles sortirent de la salle. Leurs yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, mais elles avaient l'air plus apaisées. Les pilotes les attendaient dans le couloir. Les professeurs leur avaient ordonné de s'occuper d'elles en attendant qu'elles aient pris une décision.

-Quelle est votre décision ? demanda Heero.

-Hé bien…commença Laura.

-Nous avons décidé de rester ici…enfin si vous le voulez bien…termina Morgane.

Elles restèrent devant eux, attendant un signe tout en se demandant si c'était le bon choix ou si on les traiterait comme chez Oz, non pas en tant qu'humaines, mais en tant qu'armes.

-Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu…Et puis on vous doit bien ça, après les interrogatoires qu'on vous a fait subir.

Quatre avait l'air désolé en disant ça. Duo passa la main dans ses cheveux en ayant l'air gêné. Heero ne broncha pas, mais acquiesça par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait entendu et partit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Heechan, mais si j'avais su que vous vous mettriez avec nous, j'aurais été…enfin…

-Tu as fait ton boulot. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, l'interrompit Laura.

Voyant que l'atmosphère se tendait à nouveau, Quatre prit l'initiative de faire visiter la base aux filles. Duo rejoignit Heero qui lui apprit que les professeurs voulaient que Morgane et Laura deviennent des pilotes de gundams. Ils devaient les aider à s'entraîner pendant que les professeurs allaient s'atteler à la construction des nouveaux gundams.

Ils mirent les filles au courant, et elles acceptèrent car elles savaient que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que là où elles avaient vécu et que les professeurs savaient sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient contrairement aux scientifiques d'Oz.

Deux mois plus tard, dans une des maisons de Quatre.

-A taaaaaaaable !

BAM BAM BAM. Duo déboula dans la cuisine, suivit des autres pilotes. Chacun s'extasia sur les plats qu'avaient préparés Morgane et Laura. C'était à leur tour de préparer le repas, et les garçons attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Les filles n'avaient que des missions d'infiltration, vu que leurs gundams n'étaient pas encore prêts et elles les effectuaient avec les pilotes pour que ceux-ci les forment.

-Waaaaah des lasaaaaaaagnes ! s'extasia Duo.

-Maxwell si tu trempes la fourchette dans le plat avant qu'on te serve, tu auras affaire à mon sabre.

-Mais non Wufifi !

-Y en a pour tout le monde alors vous battez pas, ou alors faites le dehors, ironisa Laura.

-Quatre, passe-moi ton assiette, je te sers, demanda Morgane.

Au moment où le jeune homme lui passa l'assiette en question, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils prirent tous deux une légère teinte rosée, qui disparut aussitôt que Morgane ait rempli l'assiette et l'ait redonnée à son propriétaire. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés à cause de leur don d'empathie. Morgane s'était vite intégrée au groupe, étant la plus extravertie. Laura s'y était intégrée à sa manière, agissant un peu comme Heero ou Trowa. Elle avait du mal à communiquer, mais n'était pas pour autant complètement asociale.

-Miam ch'est bon, je peux en avoir encore ?

-Non Duo, répondit Laura.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu viens de terminer la dernière part.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les missions se faisaient rares en ce moment, et tous en profitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et puis, une équipe de sept pilotes de gundams, c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vaincre Oz et rétablir la paix.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : pas à moi ni à personne, sauf Laura et Morgane...

_Merci à Soso01 pour la review, c'était très sympa ! J'ai le chapitre un peu plus long cette fois._

**Chapitre 9**

Laura était assise dans la salle à manger. Elle regardait le descriptif de la prochaine mission. Pas très difficile : s'infiltrer avec Morgane dans l'école de Réléna Peacecraft et lui servir de garde du corps pendant les cours. En-dehors, les garçons s'assuraient de la sécurité du seul espoir de paix.

Elle soupira, repensant à sa situation deux mois auparavant, où tout ce qui concernait les gundams était synonyme d'ennemis et de traîtrise. Elle toucha la cicatrice qu'avait laissée le poignard sur sa joue, elle était passée très près de la mort, et Morgane aussi. Elle avait remarqué que Quatre ne laissait pas Morgane indifférent et que celui-ci semblait très attiré par elle.

Les signes ne trompaient pas. Ils rougissaient dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ou lorsque leurs mains étaient par hasard en contact. Le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps à lui apprendre à contrôler son empathie et lors dès missions il s'arrangeait pour veiller à sa sécurité, tout en ne négligeant pas celle des autres.

-Te gratte pas, déjà que ça t'a laissé une marque, faudrait pas que ça soit pire.

Elle sursauta, revenant dans la réalité. Duo était entré et la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si un fou a voulu me faire un tatouage spécial avec un poignard.

-Hé ! La situation était différente.

Elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne envers qui elle avait tant d'agressivité et c'était lui. Pourtant il ne faisait rien pour la provoquer. Au contraire, il faisait tout pour qu'elle s'intègre elle aussi au groupe, et la considérait comme faisant partie des leurs, sans arrière pensée. Elle chassa ses idées noires, prépara son sac, pestant contre l'uniforme de l'école, un chemisier et une jupe, très peu confortable à son avis en cas de combat.

Morgane était avec Quatre dans sa chambre. Il lui donnait des derniers conseils pour la mission.

-Il faut que tu gardes ton calme et que tu n'utilises ton empathie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence pour attaquer, mais que tu arrives en même temps à savoir ce que ressentent Laura et Réléna. Je pense que tu n'auras pas de problème pour tout ça, tu es une très bonne élève.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille en rougissant, j'ai eu un très bon prof aussi.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre moi aussi, répondit Quatre gêné par le compliment.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, ne s'apercevant pas que leurs visages se rapprochaient petit à petit. Ils étaient très proches lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Laura.

-Morgane on va partir, oh ! Excusez-moi…je.., balbutia-t-elle.

-Hem, mais non tu ne nous déranges pas, je…Quatre me donnait des conseils pour la mission, se justifia Morgane qui avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, comprenant ce qui avait failli arriver.

-Oui, elle a raison…des conseils, je lui donnais des conseils, et qui te concernent aussi. Soyez prudentes. Je…je vais voir si les autres sont prêts.

Quatre, aussi rouge que Morgane, sortit précipitamment. Laura regarda sa sœur et éclata de rire.

-Si je n'étais pas entrée, vous…c'est ça ?

-Mais non, non pas du tout…enfin peut-être, je sais paaaaaaas ! répondit Morgane.

-Faudra régler tout ça après la mission, histoire de ne pas gâcher une belle histoire en faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien, lui conseilla sa sœur.

-Dis donc, ça te prend souvent de me donner des conseils sur mes histoires d'amour ?

-C'est pour que tu y vois plus clair. Cela va faire un mois que vous vous tournez autour tous les deux.

Morgane rougit encore plus, puis elle se ressaisit et fixa sa sœur d'un air amusé tout en rassemblant ses propres affaires.

-Quoi ? fit celle-ci légèrement agacée.

-C'est super gentil de me donner des conseils, mais tu devrais d'abord les appliquer pour toi.

-Pardon ?

-Applique ton conseil de ne pas gâcher une histoire en faisant comme si de rien n'était pour Duo et toi.

Laura s'énerva et courut après sa sœur qui était sortie en courant après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, tous les pilotes les attendaient.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Heero.

-Oui chef ! répondit Morgane en faisant le garde-à-vous.

-Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ? demanda à son tour Quatre.

-Non, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, fit Laura.

-Vous nous contacterez avec Réléna tous les soirs, et s'il y avait le moindre problème vous suivez la procédure, expliqua Heero.

-C'est bon, Heechan, je pense qu'elles ont compris, ça fait dix fois que tu leur répètes. Elles vont en prendre soin de ta Réléna.

-Baka ! Omae wo…

-Korosu, je sais Heechan. Faites attention à vous les filles, ajouta Duo.

Morgane esquissa un sourire tout en regardant Laura qui lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre son sac et de sortir.

Elles s'installèrent donc à l'internat du lycée où étudiait Réléna. Elles ne quittaient pas d'une semelle la jeune fille qui étaient ravie de pouvoir parler avec des filles de son âge. Elle s'entendait plus ou moins avec elles, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler des pilotes ou de la guerre, Morgane et Réléna étaient intarrissables.

Un soir, elles étaient réunies dans la chambre de Réléna, reparlant de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie le jour même.

-Oh lala, heureusement que vous étiez là les filles, parce que je pensais vraiment pas qu'il était méchant ce garçon.

-Ben moi non plus, répliqua Morgane. J'ai pensé que c'était un admirateur, pas un cinglé prêt à te zigouiller à la moindre occasion.

-Tu aurais du sentir qu'il n'était pas franc, reprocha Laura. Enfin, il a bien caché son jeu, et maintenant il n'ennuiera plus personne.

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Heero, non, demanda Réléna.

-On leur a téléphoné avant que ça n'arrive. On s'est débrouillé toutes seules, on leur dira demain, ajouta Laura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Réléna, nous savons ce que nous faisons, fit Morgane d'un air rassurant.

Les filles enchaînèrent sur un autre sujet. Laura s'était postée à la fenêtre, surveillant en même temps ce qu'il se passait dehors. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre, et de la lumière vint les éblouir. Morgane et Réléna rejoignirent Laura et observèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Réléna.

-Je ne sais pas, on voit pas très bien, la lumière nous éblouit trop, fit Morgane.

Des grondements sourds arrivaient dans leur direction.

-Oh merde ! Faut partir ! cria Laura.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Morgane et Réléna.

-Ce sont des armures mobiles, et elles viennent vers nous !

Au moment où elles se tournaient vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Duo qui leur fit signe de venir.

-Grouillez-vous les filles ! Oz a été prévenu de votre présence ici, il y avait apparemment un espion dans l'école.

-Hé c'est celui qu'on a dégommé tout à l'heure, fit Morgane, tout en prenant quelques affaires avec les deux autres.

-On aurait du s'en douter ! Quelles nulles ! ajouta Laura.

-C'est pas le moment de culpabiliser, fit Duo, on se casse, ça risque de dégénérer. Trowa et Wufei nous couvrent avec leurs gundams.

Heero et Quatre rejoignirent le petit groupe à ce moment. Cependant, un sifflement se fit entendre. Les garçons prirent les filles par la main et les firent sortirent en courant de la chambre sans faire attention aux autres élèves qui sortaient, alertés par le bruit. Ils arrivaient vers la sortie lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. La chambre de Réléna venait d'être détruite.

-Hé ben, c'était moins une, fit Morgane.

-Continuez à courir, vous parlerez après, lança Heero.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers une voiture garée un peu à l'écart. Heero prit le volant, et il démarra en trombe. Trowa et Wufei étaient sur place, en train de repousser les six armures mobiles.

La planque que les garçons avaient trouvée s'avéra être un appartement, situé en centre-ville. Heero gara la voiture beaucoup plus loin et ils revinrent à pieds. Lorsqu'ils se furent installés, les filles remarquèrent que leurs sauveurs étaient couverts de boue et de coupures fines.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Morgane, tout en se retenant de ne pas rire.

-Heero, tu t'es fait mal ? fit Réléna.

-Tenue de camouflage ? lança Laura.

Heero faisait la gueule, tandis que Duo essayait d'enlever les feuilles mortes de ses cheveux à moitié détachés et Quatre regardait le tout en essayant de ne pas rire. Finalement, tous éclatèrent dans une crise de fou rire qui les détendit et leur permit de se remettre de leurs émotions.

-On est tombé dans des ronces, parce qu'on y voyait rien. Et bien sûr à côté y avait de la boue et donc on y a pataugé, expliqua Duo.

-Filez vous laver ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment présentables, lança Morgane.

Heero passa en premier à la douche, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise. Réléna s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il toléra.

Quatre revint habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise lui aussi. Duo lui ne se gêna pas pour ressortir seulement habillé d'un boxer, tellement il était énervé après « sa bip de chevelure à la bip qui était emmêlée ». Il tendit sa brosse et un élastique à Quatre en le suppliant de lui venir en aide.

-Va d'abord t'habiller Duo, fit celui-ci.

-Pourquoi ? répondit l'intéressé.

Il se souvint que les filles étaient là, piqua un fard et retourna vite fait enfiler un tee-shirt et un jean.

-Désolé les filles, j'vous avais oublié.

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais te la jouer exhibitionniste pour nous montrer combien tu es bien foutu, remarqua Morgane. Pas vrai Laura ?

-Hein ? Mais…heu…ouais, répondit celle-ci en bafouillant, tellement elle était troublée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Duo était tout simplement magnifique avec ses cheveux lâchés, encadrant son visage d'ange. Elle se gifla mentalement de s'être laissée aller et se ressaisit, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. Morgane la regardait bizarrement. Laura décida de prendre sa revanche envers sa sœur.

-Dites-moi, j'ai mal vu où il n'y a que cinq chambres ?demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tu as très bien vu, répliqua Quatre. Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas retourner à l'internat étant donné que la mission est terminée, et les hôtels sont sûrement fermés.

-Vous restez ici, décida Heero.

-Mais, on a pas beaucoup de place, faudra qu'on se serre, ajouta Quatre en rougissant légèrement.

Laura sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille. Elle vit Morgane se mordre la lèvre en essayant de ne pas rougir.

-Hé bien on n'a qu'à partager, fit Duo.

-Hors de question ! déclara Wufei.

-Allez Wufi, si tu ne veux pas partager avec une des filles, partage avec Trowa.

-Non.

-Bon c'est pas grave, repris Duo. Wufei sera tout seul, Trowa aussi. Heero ? Tu restes avec Réléna ?

-Hn, le japonais acquiesça, jouant son rôle de garde du corps jusqu'au bout.

-Quatre, ça ne te dérange pas d'être avec une des filles ? Aiheu !

-Excuse-moi Duo, mais tu bouges tout en parlant, j'ai du mal à refaire ta natte comme il faut.

-Mouais, bon les filles qui veux être avec Quatounet, il a jamais mordu, enfin je crois pas…

-Morgane, répondit Laura, sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre.

-Euh…si t'es d'accord bien sûr Quatre, fit Morgane en baissant les yeux.

-Ou…oui, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répondit l'empathe.

-Bien, alors le problème est réglé, fit Duo en se levant, Quatre ayant fini de lui attacher les cheveux. On peut aller se coucher.

-Hé hé hé, t'oublies une chose Duo. Morgane avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu n'as pas dit si ça te dérangeait de dormir avec Laura.

Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à sa sœur, réalisant qu'elle s'était fourrée toute seule dans ce pétrin.

-Je peux prendre le canapé, fit-elle.

-Non, répondit Duo.

-Pardon ?

-Je viens de répondre à la question de ta sœur : ça ne me dérange pas du tout de dormir avec toi. Et puis le canapé est trop petit et très inconfortable.

-C'est trop d'honneur murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tout le monde alla donc se coucher. Le reste de la nuit risquait d'être agité…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Laura et Morgane.

Merci pour la review Florinoir !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Morgane était dans la chambre avec Quatre. Ils venaient juste de se coucher et bien qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La lumière des réverbères éclairait la chambre. Il la regarda.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, j'ai un peu de mal, mais ça va aller. Et toi ?

- Hum, moi aussi…Je pense qu'on a eu une journée agitée, le sommeil va arriver sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- Ouais, peut-être.

Ils bougèrent en même temps pour s'installer confortablement, et leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils les retirèrent vivement.

- Pardon, fit Quatre.

- C'est moi, excuse-moi, répondit Morgane.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Il faut que je te dise un truc, fit Quatre en s'asseyant dans le lit.

- Moi aussi. Morgane fit de même.

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, ne voyant que les contours et les yeux l'un de l'autre.

- Je…je…

- Oui ? fit timidement Morgane.

Il lui prit la main puis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser et se laissa aller entre ses bras. Au bout de quelques baisers, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Chambre de Duo et Laura.

- Je te préviens, si tu me touches, je hurle, menaça-t-elle.

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de te toucher, alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre, répondit-il, je n'ai accepté que pour laisser Quatre se déclarer à ta sœur.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- J'ai des yeux ! Et j'ai bien vu que Morgane et lui se faisaient les yeux doux.

- Alors, c'est bien, bonne nuit.

Elle se mit le plus loin possible de lui, et tenta de s'endormir. Il soupira puis se tourna de son côté.

- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, souffla-t-il.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Reste dans ton coin et fous-moi la paix !

- T'es vraiment pas marrante ! Dis tu crois qu'ils se sont déclarés ?

- J'en sais rien, si tu vois ma sœur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles demain matin, alors oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Quatre elle sera en sécurité, c'est un vrai gentleman.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle sait se défendre. Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ouais.

- Fais vite parce que j'ai vraiment sommeil !

- T'es jolie quand tu ris.

Il se retourna pour ne plus être face à elle, et s'endormit aussi sec. Laura fit de même.

Le lendemain matin

Laura débarqua dans la cuisine, y trouvant Morgane en train de chantonner. Celle-ci lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Merci !

- De rien, mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, pour cette nuit. Quatre et moi, on est ensemble !

- Contente pour toi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises.

- Héééé, jamais le premier soir ! Je ne prends pas les mecs pour les jeter après utilisation moi !

- Morgane !

Sa sœur avait raison. Laura n'entamait jamais de relation sérieuse, sans être volage pour autant, ni une fille facile. Elle faisait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher, ni d'être attachante.

- Ben alors, vous vous disputez de bon matin ? Alors, la nuit a été bonne Morgane ? demanda Duo avec un sourire.

- Duo, tu devrais éviter d'embêter ma petite amie s'il te plaît, répondit Quatre en enlaçant Morgane.

- Je t'embêterais toi alors !

- Ta nuit a été bonne à toi aussi Duo ? rétorqua Morgane.

- J'ai dormi comme un loir !

- Tu ronfles, grogna Laura.

- Maxwell dis à ta petite amie qu'il faut être de bonne humeur le matin, lança Wufei en s'asseyant. Au moins elle ne nous casse pas les pieds.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! cria Laura.

- C'est clair que ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! rajouta Duo.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Réléna. Bonjour Heero.

- Hn. Mission.

Duo failli s'étouffer avec sa tartine de nutella.

- Quoi ! Déjà !

- Elle ne concerne que Duo et Laura, continua Heero.

Les deux concernés se dévisagèrent en réprimant une grimace.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Laura.

- Récupérer des documents à l'internat.

- Pourquoi c'est elle qui vient avec moi, et pas toi Heechan ?

- Entraînement.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je vais me préparer.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller complètement. Puis ils partirent.

Dans la voiture que Duo conduisait pour aller à l'internat, l'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Laura était tournée vers la vitre et ne disait rien, tandis que Duo se concentrait sur la route. Le silence devient bientôt trop pesant.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger dans la contemplation du paysage, mais il y a un truc que je voudrais bien savoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule comme ça ?

- Je ne te fais pas la gueule.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir en mission avec moi ?

- Parce que je suis capable d'effectuer des missions en solitaire ! Vous nous prenez pour des nouilles avec ma sœur !

- On veut vous protéger ! Oz a appris que vous étiez passée de notre côté, grâce à ce fameux espion, et vous êtes autant en danger que Réléna.

- On n'a pas besoin de vous !

- T'es vraiment une bornée toi !

- Oui !

Elle se retourna vers la vitre. Duo était encore plus à cran. Il stoppa la voiture près de l'internat et sortit en claquant violemment la porte, suivi par Laura.

- On a une heure, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop longue, ironisa-t-il.

- Un quart d'heure suffira, fais le guet.

Elle rentra dans l'établissement qui était vide à cette heure-ci, les élèves étant en train de déjeuner. Duo repéra les alentours, regardant sa montre de temps en temps. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, l'air victorieux, tenant dans sa main une enveloppe.

- Tu doutes toujours de mes capacités ?

- Tu aimes prendre des risques à ce que je vois. Et s'il y avait eu un autre espion ?

- J'aurais essayé de m'échapper, ou alors j'aurais accepté la mort.

La gifle partit. Laura ne put l'esquiver à temps. Elle leva les yeux vers Duo qui tremblait.

- Et tu ne penses jamais aux autres ! Au fait qu'ils peuvent s'inquiéter pour toi !

- Duo…

- Tu es pire que Heero ! Aussi asociale ! Je me demande pourquoi je m'entête à être aussi gentil !

- Duo…On va se faire repérer, allons ailleurs si tu veux parler.

Il attrapa soudain son poignet, et l'emmena près de la voiture. Il l'avait garée dans une impasse non fréquentée. Il appuya la jeune fille contre la voiture et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à lui déposer des baisers sur le visage et dans le cou. Laura sentait qu'elle fondait et essayait désespérément de revenir à la réalité.

- Duo…

Il s'arrêta, toujours collé à elle. Il plongea ses yeux améthystes dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille. Puis il remonta dans la voiture.

Elle s'assit à son tour, le feu aux joues, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Excuse-moi, ça n'arrivera plus, fit-il en démarrant.

- Bien.

Elle se donna une gifle mentale. Il l'avait embrassée, elle lui avait répondu car c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait, et maintenant qu'il faisait machine arrière, elle le laissait faire. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. La tension qu'ils avaient accumulée ces derniers temps était ressortie dans ce baiser, et il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour, Duo partit dans la salle de bain, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre sa douche plus tôt à cause d'une fille bornée qui s'était de suite précipitée sur la mission. La fille bornée lui répondit qu'elle était contente de lui avoir fait perdre son temps et que la prochaine fois, il n'avait qu'à rester ici.

Quatre et Morgane essayaient désespérément de faire tampon entre les deux. Heero attendit que le natté ait pris sa douche pour leur faire faire un débriefing.

- Alors ?

- Tiens. Laura lui donna l'enveloppe.

- Rien d'autre à signaler.

- Non, personne à l'intérieur.

- Ni à l'extérieur, grogna Duo.

Il se sentait bête d'avoir tenté quelque chose alors que Laura et lui ne s'entendaient pas. Pourtant c'était ça qui l'attirait, son allure déterminée, et ses coups de tête.

- On retourne à la base, annonça Heero. Les professeurs ont écrit. Vos gundams sont prêts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi. Laura et Morgane si ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait une semaine que tout le monde était rentré à la base. Les nouveaux gundams étant prêts, les filles s'étaient tout de suite mises à s'entraîner sous la surveillance des professeurs et des autres pilotes.

Réléna restait avec eux car c'était là qu'elle était le mieux protégée. Heero passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle, même s'il ne disait pas grand-chose, mais sa simple présence suffisait à la combler. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la semaine d'avant, après l'attaque des armures mobiles contre elle.

Flash-back

Réléna, encore un peu choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, se coucha en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Heero, posté près de la fenêtre.

- Un peu, mais je crois que c'est surtout que j'ai peur à retardement.

- Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Je sais, merci d'être là pour moi Heero.

Le jeune homme sourit en la regardant. Réléna lui rendit son sourire et lui désigna le lit pour qu'il vienne s'y coucher lui aussi.

- Tu dois être fatigué toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer.

- Hn.

Il s'installa à son tour dans le lit. La jeune fille se coucha et se mit sur le côté. Elle recommença à frissonner de froid. Le chauffage ne devait pas marcher dans cet appartement. Soudain elle sentit une chaleur contre elle. Heero venait de se coller contre elle pour la réchauffer. Elle sentait sa respiration contre sa nuque. Elle se tendit légèrement au contact puis se détendit allant jusqu'à serrer la main du soldat parfait dans la sienne.

- Merci Heero, murmura-t-elle.

- Hn, de rien.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder en face. Ses yeux cobalts n'étaient plus aussi froids qu'avant. Réléna avança sa main et caressa sa joue. Heero se pencha alors et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un nouveau baiser.

- Heero. Sois sincère avec moi, pourquoi tu fais…

- Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je crois que je tiens beaucoup à toi Réléna…je pensais que c'était réciproque…

- Mais ça l'est Heero, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais vraiment sûr de tes sentiments, pour ne pas faire de bêtises…

Un autre baiser l'assura de la réponse affirmative du soldat qu'elle avait peu à peu dégeler.

Heero continua à embrasser Réléna, puis lui enleva son tee-shirt qui le gênait, afin de continuer à couvrir tout son corps de baisers enflammés

Soupirant sous les caresses parfaites d'un soldat parfait, la jeune fille ne resta pas inactive et enleva le tee-shirt de son amant, admirant au passage son torse et ses abdominaux.

Heero augmenta ses caresses tout en gémissant sous celles de Réléna.

Ils se livrèrent l'un à l'autre cette nuit-là, se réveillant enlacés.

Fin du flash-back.

- Bon sang, mais tu l'as fait exprès !

- Non c'est toi qui as foutu ta faux là où il ne fallait pas ! Arrête de me coller avec ton gundam !

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui ne sais pas piloter !

Réléna sortit de ses pensées alors que Laura et Duo revenaient avec les autres de leur entraînement. Les deux pilotes se disputaient de plus en plus, se cherchant sans arrêt des noises.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il se passe qu'elle a fait une erreur de manipulation dans son gundam et qu'elle a failli bousiller ma faux avec son épée !

- C'est toi qui as mis ta faux devant moi !

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas vous entretuer pour un entraînement ! les interrompit Quatre.

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Morgane.

Les deux pilotes se dévisagèrent puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Vous êtes opérationnelles 06 et 07, fit J. Vous partirez en mission demain. Vous détruirez une des bases d'Oz.

- Bien, acquiescèrent les filles.

- Vous les envoyez au suicide si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Duo.

- Si on revient vivante, tu sauras que finalement nous valons quelque chose, lança Laura avant de partir régler son gundam.

Duo partit dans l'autre direction, furieux. Quatre sentait qu'il était aussi très triste et se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Ta sœur t'as dit quelque chose à propos de Duo ?

- Non, mais elle est perturbée en ce moment. Du moins je le sens même si elle ne me le dit pas.

- Pff, ils sont compliqués tous les deux. On intervient ?

- Nan, laissons-les se débrouiller tous seuls, ils sont grands.

Sur ce Morgane embrassa Quatre qui la serra contre elle. Il la regarda avec envie et recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. La jeune fille, plus que consentante, se laissa faire, tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ange. Un grognement les interrompit.

- Y a des endroits pour faire ça, votre chambre par exemple, fit Wufei.

- Désolé, répondit Quatre.

- Oui, et merci pour le tuyau, ajouta Morgane.

Elle prit Quatre par la main et courut avec lui vers sa chambre où ils s'enfermèrent.

Le lendemain. Base de Seattle.

- Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ce truc ! Laura ! J'ai un bras qui fonctionne plus !

- Hé merde ! Sers-toi de l'autre, j'arrive.

Laura élimina les armures mobiles qui s'étaient jetées sur son gundam puis rejoignit sa sœur. Le bras de son gundam était HS. Cela n'allait pas plaire aux professeurs, de voir leurs œuvres amochées dès la première mission. Elle repoussa les armures qui attaquaient de front, mais ne vit pas arriver une armure mobile derrière elle. Morgane la vit et se jeta contre le gundam de sa sœur, se prenant un missile de plein front. Laura se retourna pour voir le gundam de sa sœur salement amoché.

- Morgane ! Répond !

- ...

- Putain répond !

Le silence lui répondit et Laura eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Hurlant de rage et d'inquiétude, elle dévasta la base, puis entreprit de ramener le gundam de sa sœur au quartier général.

A peine arrivée, elle descendit de son gundam, ne faisant pas attention aux autres, et appuya sur l'ouverture de celui de Morgane.

- Répond ! Morgane ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

- Laura, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Quatre, affolé.

- J'ai fait une connerie. Une stupide erreur de ne pas regarder derrière moi 30 secondes et elle s'est pris un missile à ma place, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, tout en s'acharnant sur la porte.

- Je vous avais dit que c'était une mission suicide, lança Duo.

- C'est pas le moment, Duo, coupa Quatre inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Laura y entra en premier, et découvrit sa sœur évanouie, du sang sur l'épaule. Quatre la poussa et dégagea Morgane du cockpit, puis l'emmena à l'infirmerie où Sally la prit en charge.

Laura voulut partir la voir mais Duo la retint.

- Cela ne sert à rien, laisse Sally faire son boulot.

- C'est ma sœur ! Elle risque de mourir !

- Calme-toi ! Va plutôt faire ton rapport aux professeurs, je te l'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas prêtes mais vous en avez fait qu'à votre tête.

- Je t'emmerde Duo Maxwell !

Elle rejoignit Sally qui lui dit que sa sœur avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais que la transfusion qu'on lui faisait allait la mettre hors de danger. Laura se sentit soulagée, mais resta à côté de Morgane tout comme Quatre.

Un peu plus tard…

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Morgane était endormie. Laura et Quatre étaient restés avec elle, voulant attendre jusqu'au réveil. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu se reposer ni avaler quelque chose, trop anxieuse que sa sœur ne se réveille pas.

Un bruit de draps, une main qui bouge…Morgane ouvrit les yeux, l'air encore ensommeillée.

- Hmmm…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Laura ! cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Quatre la força à se recoucher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes saines et sauves toutes les deux.

- Oui, je n'ai rien eu, grâce à toi, fit Laura en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente. Dis donc, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi les gundams que vous nous avez construits. Ils ne fonctionnent jamais quand on leur demande ! s'énerva Morgane.

- C'est parce que vous êtes débutantes, expliqua Quatre.

- On a déjà piloté des armures mobiles, et je peux te dire qu'elles étaient franchement plus maniables que ça ! ajouta Laura en défendant sa sœur.

- Oui, et pourtant elles étaient bien plus volumineuses que nos gundams. Le mien s'est bloqué lorsque je me suis placée derrière celui de Laura. Je pensais la pousser et éviter le missile en même temps. Mais les commandes ont foiré.

- C'est comme hier lorsque je m'entraînais avec Duo, et que mon épée est allée contre sa faux. J'avais donné l'ordre d'aller de l'autre côté, expliqua Laura.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire qu'on a saboté vos gundams ? demanda Quatre, assez étonné.

- J'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, celui qui a fait ça va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit sur Duo qui regarda Laura d'un air furieux.

- Heero et moi, on te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- J'étais avec ma sœur, et tant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, rien d'autre ne comptait, répliqua Laura.

- Ouais, je sais, mais les professeurs et Heero ont trouvé un truc qui cloche dans vos gundams. Salut Morgane, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos gundams ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Si vous ne savez pas les régler comme on vous l'a appris j'y peux rien.

- Quoi ! Attends, mais rien ne fonctionne dans ces machines !

- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas faites pour le pilotage !

- STOP !

Quatre était furieux. Ces deux-là n'en rataient pas une pour se disputer et même devant quelqu'un qui venait juste de se réveiller, ils osaient encore se prendre la tête. Duo et Laura qui se regardaient d'un air agressif se tournèrent vers lui. Il explosa.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, et Morgane aussi, de vous voir vous disputer à longueur de temps pour des conneries. Vous savez ce que c'est votre vrai problème à tous les deux ? C'est que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne veut se l'avouer et le dire à l'autre. Votre seule communication c'est la provocation ! Y en a marre à la fin, alors j'espère que vous avez compris : Duo tu aimes Laura et tu le sais très bien ! Et toi Laura, tu aimes Duo et tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu t'es trouvée en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui dès votre rencontre. Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir vous disputer comme vous le faites ! Tout le monde est à cran lorsque vous faites ça !

- Bien parlé mon cœur, fit Morgane alors que Quatre se rasseyait près d'elle.

Duo avait baissé la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges. Laura regarda sa sœur et allait parler quand celle-ci prit les devants.

- Toi, ne dis pas que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Duo. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, tu l'aurais déjà mis dans ton lit depuis longtemps et tu l'aurais jeté, comme tu l'as fait avec tant d'autres.

- J'en connais un qui aurait fait pareil, ajouta Quatre en fixant Duo du coin de l'oeil d'un air significatif.

- Hem…Contente que tu ailles mieux, Morgane. Je…je vais voir…mon gundam…

- Je…je t'accompagne, Heero m'a chargé de…venir te…chercher, balbutia Duo.

Ils sortirent sous les regards vainqueurs de Quatre et Morgane qui se félicitèrent mutuellement, avant de se câliner.

Laura et Duo marchaient en silence dans le couloir, la tête baissée pour ne pas que leurs regards se croisent. Duo décida de rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Sont perspicaces…même trop, hein ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais...lança Laura d'un ton presque inaudible.

Duo hésita puis prit la main libre de Laura dans la sienne. Celle-ci ne la leva pas et ils continuèrent encore un peu à marcher comme ça, sans parler. Ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, rougirent, puis se regardèrent de façon plus intense. Duo s'arrêta puis plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, doucement, puis avec de plus en plus d'envie. Duo cala mieux sa partenaire en se collant à elle, hanches contre hanches, et passa ses mains dans son dos. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent, et les caresses commencèrent à se faire plus précises. Duo était en train de s'attaquer au cou de Laura, quand une vibration répétée les interrompit.

- Shit, jura-t-il.

- Hm, depuis quand tu vibres toi ? demanda Laura en riant.

- Depuis que les professeurs nous ont fourni des téléphones portables, grogna Duo.

Il prit le téléphone, décrocha, tout en restant collé à sa partenaire qui continuait de caresser ses abdominaux sous son tee-shirt.

- Moui, fit-il tout en gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux de Laura. Oui, hem, on arriveuu dans deux minuteuuu. Mais oui je sais que c'est urgent Heechan !

Il raccrocha, puis enlaça Laura.

- Heero veut nous montrer ce qu'il a découvert. C'est dommage…

- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais faire ça dans le couloir ? Originale comme réconciliation.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais te donner un avant-goût et puis, c'était pour qu'on se réconcilie tout à fait.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui reprit la main et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Heero devant les gundams. Celui-ci les regarda arriver main dans la main. Il tiqua légèrement puis leur demanda de s'approcher de son laptop.

- Vous êtes décoiffés, signala-t-il.

- Héééé, depuis quand l'iceberg de service fait de l'humour ? demanda Duo. Décidément, Réléna a une sacrée influence sur toi ces derniers temps. Et puis je me demande si toi aussi tu n'es pas décoiffé au lieu d'avoir une coiffure naturellement ébouriffée.

Le soldat parfait plus si parfait que ça commença à rougir mais se reprit rapidement pour montrer ce qui n'allait pas.

- Le disfonctionnement des gundams vient de là, expliqua-t-il en montrant un point rouge placé au centre du gundam. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas une pièce répertoriée.

- Et zut ! fit Laura. Je crois que je sais ce que c'est.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi, sauf Laura et Morgane.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Et zut ! fit Laura. Je crois que je sais ce que c'est.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Duo.

Heero la regarda d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille soupira, lâcha la main de son compagnon et commença à escalader son gundam jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par l'ordinateur.

- Hé attend nous ! cria Duo avant de la rejoindre, suivi de Heero et de son laptop.

Laura s'attaqua à une petite porte située sur le côté du gundam. Elle réussit à l'ouvrir après s'être acharnée dessus. Une grosse boîte se trouvait là, raccordée aux fils du gundam, et clignotait.

- Pff, c'est bien ce que je pensais…soupira-t-elle.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Duo en profitant de se coller contre elle.

- A quoi ça sert ? fit Heero.

- C'est une invention d'Oz, on appelle ça un déstabilisateur. Lorsqu'il est activé, le système électronique est complètement déréglé et l'ennemi ne peut plus contrôler son appareil. Apparemment, quelqu'un nous en a mis un à Morgane et moi, donc cela signifie que Oz sait où nous nous trouvons, et qu'il y a sûrement un espion dans la base.

- On peut jamais être tranquille ! Enfin, au moins on sait que vous savez vraiment piloter, quoique j'en ai jamais douté, fit Duo déposant un léger baiser sur la nuque de Laura.

- Comment on l'enlève ? demanda Heero en désignant le déstabilisateur.

- Il faut couper les circuits et faire gaffe de ne pas enlever les fils du gundam en même temps. Mais bon, je n'en ai jamais installé et je ne sais pas vraiment procéder en pratique, seulement en théorie.

- Ok. Howard ! cria Duo.

- Ouais ! répondit le chef des sweepers.

- T'as du boulot mon vieux ! Tu vas avoir un nouveau joujou !

- J'arrive ptit gars !

Howard monta rapidement malgré son âge, et les pilotes lui expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait. Heero demanda à ce que Wing, Deathscythe et Sandrock soient vérifiés, étant donné que Wufei et Trowa étaient en mission. Il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas de problèmes et que seuls les nouveaux gundams aient été sabotés.

Heero, Duo et Laura redescendirent et Heero partit chercher Réléna, de manière à ce qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Duo commençait à embrasser Laura, l'ayant reprise dans ses bras, quand des exclamations les interrompirent.

- Wééééééééé ! On a réussi Quatre ! cria Morgane en sautant de joie.

- Oui, et je peux dire que c'était pas facile de vous faire réaliser ça, ajouta le pilote de Sandrock pendant que le nouveau couple piquait un fard.

- On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, marmonna Laura.

- Oh non, ça fait que commencer, ajouta Duo.

- Bon alors, on a croisé Heero, y a vraiment un problème sur nos gundams ? Vous avez trouvé un déstabilisateur, c'est ça ? demanda Morgane.

- Oui, on pense qu'il y a un espion dans la base, répondit sa sœur.

- Il doit en avoir après Réléna et vous deux, réfléchit Quatre. Il vaut mieux que vous ne restiez pas seules.

- Super, ça veut dire que vous allez être nos gardes du corps personnels, fit Morgane en se pendant au cou de son chéri et en lui volant un baiser.

- Heu…oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Intéressant ça, ajouta Duo en regardant Laura, je vais pouvoir te suivre partout…

- Au moins je serais sûre de savoir où tu seras, lui répondit celle-ci en se dégageant.

Elle fit signe à Morgane de la suivre. Quatre et Duo se mirent en route eux aussi.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- Manger, répondit Laura, puis nous coucher.

- Parfaitement, et peut-être prendre une douche, renchérit Morgane.

- Manger, se coucher…répéta rêveusement Duo.

- Prendre une douche…rêvassa Quatre.

- Je crois qu'on va être bien gardé, Morgane fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

- Oui, très bien même. Et Réléna ne sera sûrement pas en reste, répondit celle-ci.

Elles se mirent à courir pour essayer de semer leurs chéris, mais ceux-ci ayant compris qu'elles leur préparaient quelque chose les poursuivirent jusqu'à la cafétéria où ils mangèrent dans des éclats de rire, en compagnie de Heero et Réléna.

Après le repas, chaque couple était parti se coucher. Les garçons, en tant que nouveaux gardes du corps des filles, prenaient leur travail très à cœur et avaient décidé de dormir avec elles, pour les protéger.

Chambre de Morgane

Quatre caressait le dos de Morgane tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Il la regarda dans les yeux, tout en orientant ses caresses vers sa poitrine. Elle lui embrassa le cou, puis entreprit de défaire sa chemise, déposant des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.

- Hnn, grogna Quatre, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Morgane, l'air malicieux.

Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, puis son soutien-gorge, et s'attaqua à la poitrine de la jeune fille, lui soutirant des gémissements. Elle le fit ensuite basculer sous elle, et l'excita par des caresses intenses sur le torse et le bas du ventre. Quatre enleva son jean, fit enlever le sien à Morgane et recommença à l'embrasser tout en la refaisant passer sous lui.

Chambre de Laura

Duo sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur la table de nuit.

- Il sera mieux ici lui, au moins on ne sera pas dérangé. On en était où ? demanda-t-il à Laura en l'enlaçant.

- Je crois qu'on était en train de faire ça…répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Les caresses reprirent, tandis que l'américain la couchait sur le lit. Soudain il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et s'assit, souriant bizarrement. Laura, se colla à son dos, caressant son ventre.

- ça va pas ? elle embrassa sa nuque.

- Hein ? Si si, ça va, je viens de penser à un truc.

- Et à quoi ?

- Heero.

- Hein ? Sympa…fit-elle, prenant un air boudeur et se décollant de lui.

Il eut un petit rire, se retourna et lui donna un baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Mais non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je pensais à sa réaction si je l'appelais à mon tour sur son portable.

- Oulà, t'as pas peur toi…dit-elle en riant. Tu vas le couper en pleine action si ça se trouve.

- M'en fous, il m'a dérangé tout à l'heure, je prends ma revanche.

Il prit son portable, composa le numéro de Heero et attendit.

- Alors Heero ? ça fait quoi d'être dérangé en pleine action ? fit-il en riant. Maiheu te vexe paaaas ! Oups, fit-il en raccrochant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je vais me faire trucider. Prépare-toi à courir. Viens !

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dehors. Au même moment, Heero sortit en boxer et les fusilla du regard. Duo lui tira la langue et partit, Laura à sa suite tandis que le japonais renonçait à les suivre mais échafaudait déjà un plan pour se venger. Il rentra donc rejoindre Réléna et reprit son câlin là où il en était resté.

Duo s'arrêta de courir. Laura le regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Y a que toi pour faire ça.

- Mouais, n'empêche je pense pas qu'on puisse retourner dans la chambre maintenant. Il l'attira contre lui. J'aurais volontiers fait un tour au paradis avec toi. Il l'embrassa.

- C'est dommage ça…Il nous faudrait un endroit tranquille, où personne viendrait nous chercher…

- Hum, j'ai une idée…mais je sais pas si elle te plaira…

- Dis toujours, je m'attends à tout avec toi.

Il la colla contre lui, lui mordilla l'oreille et murmura.

- Tu l'as déjà fait dans un gundam ?

- Wow !

Ils repartirent de plus belle, courant jusqu'au hangar à gundams et s'installèrent dans Deathscythe, savourant ce moment d'intimité dès que Duo eut fermé la porte.

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit.

- Quatre ? Tu dors ?

- Hmm, nan, je dormais, pourquoi ?

- Je sens quelque chose, enfin je crois.

Quatre se redressa dans le lit, alluma et vit que Morgane semblait inquiète. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

- Une colère, une grosse envie de tout casser et de détruire. Il va se passer quelque chose…

- T'as essayé de voir qui c'était ? Peut-être que Duo et Laura se sont disputés…

- Non, ça ne vient pas de l'un d'entre nous.

- Ok, tu peux essayer de localiser ?

- Je vais essayer.

Elle se concentra, aidé de Quatre qui avait senti lui aussi cette envie de destruction. Ils se regardèrent en même temps.

- Le hangar à gundams, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent en hâte et sortirent. Quatre frappa à la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient Heero et Réléna les prévenant qu'il y avait un problème au hangar.

Morgane et lui se dépêchèrent et entrèrent, armes en main. Tout était silencieux. Les deux empathes se concentrèrent et leur pouvoir leur confirma qu'il y avait un intrus dans le hangar. Ils remarquèrent aussi la présence de Duo et Laura, mais préférèrent localiser l'intrus.

Deux minutes plus tard, Heero les rejoignait vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt enfilé à l'envers.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de Deathscythe.

- Désolé pour le confort, la prochaine fois je trouverais un endroit plus convenable…Enfin, si tu veux bien qu'on ait une prochaine fois…dit Duo en regardant intensément Laura qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Celle-ci l'embrassa.

- C'était parfait. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Tu as entendu la remarque de ma sœur, elle avait tout à fait raison…

- Hmm, alors tout va pour le mieux…répondit-il en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux dénoués.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Duo se releva, attentif. Quelqu'un marchait dans le hangar, près des gundams. Laura écouta elle aussi, et confirma qu'elle entendait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui essayait de se faire très discret…Duo, appuya sur un bouton et un écran s'alluma, les laissant voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du gundam. Une silhouette noire se déplaçait en direction des gundams des filles.

- Je crois que nous avons bien fait de venir ici, dit-il sérieusement.

- C'est sûrement l'espion envoyé par Oz.

- Il est trop loin pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir. On va l'avoir par derrière.

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse puis sortirent du gundam en faisant le plus possible attention. Arrivé en bas, ils se trouvèrent face à Quatre, Morgane et Heero. Ce dernier les fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? chuchota Morgane.

- Je lui faisais visiter mon gundam, répondit Duo.

- Mouais, c'est ça, répondit Morgane en regardant le couple d'un air soupçonneux.

- Il était très beau, magnifique, ajouta Laura.

- Hn. Occupez-vous de l'intrus au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, lança Heero.

- Oulàààà Heechan, t'es de mauvais poil ? On dirait qu'on t'as interrompu au mauvais moment.

- Oh, pardon Heero, fit Quatre en devenant rouge pivoine.

- Hn. Pas toi, mais c'est ce baka, grogna Heero.

- Il a comme qui dirait vibré, fit Laura.

- Nooooon, vous avez pas fait ça ? demanda Morgane au courant de l'épisode de l'après-midi.

- Si si, fit Duo. Bon on s'occupe du méchant qui veut pas nous laisser dormir ?

Un autre bruit, plus fort, les firent se dépêcher. L'intrus était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte du gundam de Morgane.

- Héééééééééé, cria-t-elle, ça va pas la tête ? Tu sais que c'est fragile ces bêtes-là ?

L'intrus sursauta, sortit un pistolet et tira. Heureusement il rata sa cible, ce qui laissa le temps à Heero de riposter. L'intrus perdit l'équilibre en évitant la balle et tomba du gundam. Les pilotes accoururent vers lui. Quatre alla allumer le hangar qui s'illumina, dévoilant le visage de l'espion.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, une vieille connaissance…lança Laura en découvrant le fameux espion qui se trouvait être le chef des mécanos.

- Ohhhhh, c'est Mike ! Salut vieille branche, alors comme ça on en veut à la vie des copines ? ajouta Morgane.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer les filles ? demanda Duo.

- C'est simple, Mike est le troisième meilleur agent d'infiltration d'Oz. On a déjà fait équipe avec lui. C'est un gros nul qui a toujours cru qu'il était supérieur, expliqua Morgane.

- Gne, c'est vrai…répliqua le gros nul en question qui tentait de se relever.

Duo lui appuya sur le dos avec son pied pour l'en empêcher.

- Alors, comme ça, on joue les espions, mais c'est pas joli joli tout ça, fit Laura.

- Vous êtes des traîtresses, saletés ! Aie !

- J'aime pas qu'on insulte ma copine, fit Duo en appuyant plus fort.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Heero.

- Je dois récupérer des informations sur les gundams, et tuer les filles et Réléna, répondit Mike.

- On l'emmène en cellule, fit Heero.

Duo enleva son pied et se pencha pour relever l'espion qui lui donna un coup de poing avant de se relever et de sortir un couteau. Il attrapa Morgane et la plaqua devant lui en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

- Laissez-moi partir et elle aura la vie sauve.

- Lâche-moi espèce de gros nul !

- Lâche-la Mike.

- Héhé, non, tant que je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez me laissez partir…hé qu'est-ce que..

- Tu devrais ne jamais regarder un seul adversaire à la fois, l'interrompit Duo.

Il était passé derrière Mike et lui avait mis à son tour le couteau sous la gorge. Laura regardait sa sœur et Duo, priant silencieusement pour que tous deux s'en sortent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Seules Laura et Morgane m'appartiennent, les pilotes étant à leur propriétaire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Suis désolée, super désolée, hyper désolée pour ce retard d'update. Bon le chapitre risque d'être un peu court mais en ce moment je suis débordée par mes études pour ne pas changer. Je remercie quand même les fans acharnés qui me bougent le popotin (la principale se reconnaîtra ), laissez-moi vos mails dans vos reviews si vous voulez que je vous réponde vu que c'est interdit sur le site !

Bonne lecture j'espère !

**Chapitre 13**

Mike serra Morgane plus fort contre lui. Duo ne bougea pas d'un poil mais se crispa. Soit il intervenait rapidement mais risquait la vie de la jeune fille, soit il attendait que l'espion fasse une erreur. Il regarda Laura et lui fit un rapide sourire pour la rassurer. Elle ne broncha pas et continua d'observer la scène.

-Alors on fait moins les malins maintenant, ricana Mike.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, lui répondit Laura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ? Avant même que ton petit copain n'ait eu le temps de me trancher la gorge, ta sœur sera morte. Vous feriez mieux de m'écouter et de m'obéir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Tu viens avec moi, ta sœur aussi. Treize a une proposition à vous faire. Et tes amis nous laissent partir bien sûr.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Aie, cria Morgane.

-Arrête de faire ton malin, ma patience a des limites, fit Duo en resserrant à son tour son étreinte.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de l'espion. Laura comprit qu'il avait prévu la réaction de Duo.

-Duo attention ! cria-t-elle.

-Que..Arg !

Le pilote s'effondra, tandis que Mike tirait Morgane près du gundam. Il avait un couteau caché dans sa ceinture et s'en était servi pour attaquer son adversaire au niveau du ventre. Duo en se rapprochant n'avait pas senti la lame, et un bref mouvement l'avait rapidement enfoncée.

Laura se précipita vers lui. Mike avait sorti un autre pistolet et tout en tenant fermement son otage il menaça Heero et Quatre.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un des meilleurs agents d'Oz. Laissez moi partir avec les filles et je vous épargnerais.

-Espèce d'ordure, lança Laura. Duo, réponds-moi, Duo…

-Lau…Laura, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas une petite blessure qui m'empêchera de me battre.

Il tenta de se relever mais s'effondra aussitôt.

-Inutile de t'acharner mon vieux, la lame était empoisonnée. D'ici 48 heures tu mourras. Je suis le seul à avoir l'antidote du poison. Et il n'est pas sur moi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Heero et Quatre prêts à l'attaquer.

Laura bouillait de fureur. Il les avait piégés. Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il leur demandait, Duo risquait de mourir…Elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, tous les agents d'Oz ayant reçu une formation assez poussée sur les différents poisons existants. Mais comment savoir s'il allait leur donner l'antidote ? Dans tous les cas, les pilotes devraient faire évacuer la base pour éviter que les troupes de Oz ne se ramènent. La tête pleines de questions sans réponses, elle se calma, caressa les cheveux de Duo qui grimaçait de douleur, puis se releva.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changée, toujours prête à te sacrifier pour les autres, répondit l'espion sur un ton sarcastique.

-Laura, fit Quatre qui se sentait de plus en plus impuissant dans cette situation, et qui ressentait la douleur de Duo.

La jeune fille le regarda, l'air triste, et lui sourit faiblement.

-Je suis désolée Quatre, mais il le faut. Ce n'est pas Morgane qui les intéresse, mais moi-même. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle revienne vivante, je te le promets. Et je vous renverrais l'antidote pour Duo. (Elle regarda du côté de l'américain qui était à moitié dans les vapes) J'ai passé de merveilleux moments ici…

-Assez bavardée ! On se casse ! fit Mike en serrant Morgane plus fort. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Laura jeta un dernier regard à Duo, fit signe à Heero et à Quatre de ne pas intervenir, et se dirigea vers son gundam, accompagnée de Mike qui tenait toujours en joue les deux autres pilotes.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés, elle démarra et le gundam partit avec ses trois occupants sans qu'aucune personne dans la base ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Quatre était effondré et Heero restait perplexe. Lorsque Duo gémit, ils réagirent et l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie où Sally essaya d'atténuer la douleur en attendant l'antidote promis.

Le lendemain matin

Duo se réveilla. Il avait mal dans le ventre et se sentait engourdi. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les vitres. Pourtant la base était souterraine, ils avaient donc changé de place. Se souvenant des événements de la nuit dernière, il se releva brusquement :

-Laura ! Morgane !

-Chuut, rallonge-toi, fit Quatre en l'aidant à se recoucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Duo.

-On est dans une planque provisoire. La base a du être évacuée. Heero est dans le salon avec Sally. Wufei et Trowa ne vont pas tarder à arriver. On a pu les prévenir à temps.

-Et les filles ? Où sont-elles ?

-Elles…

-Mais, répond bon sang ! Quatre, qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Aie, fit l'américain, en sentant la douleur augmenter.

-Elles sont parties, répondit Heero qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Sally entra à son tour et donna un médicament à Duo. Celui-ci voulut se lever mais ses jambes ne le supportaient plus.

-Recouche-toi Duo, tu es malade.

-Je ne peux pas rester couché alors qu'elles sont entre les mains de Treize ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien tenté ?

-Duo, calme-toi, tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses, fit Quatre l'air triste.

-L'autre crétin les a enlevées, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire ? Je veux y aller, laissez-m…

La gifle le rendit muet. Heero le regarda dans les yeux, et l'obligea à se recoucher en le maintenant allongé de force, l'américain étant trop faible pour riposter.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui est pire, dit-il calmement. Ce qui est pire, c'est que nous n'avons rien pu faire, que tu es empoisonné et que le seul antidote qui existe est dans les mains de Oz, et que c'est Laura qui leur a permis de partir tous les trois. Tu as ta réponse.

Il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce. Duo resta allongé, toujours muet. Quatre et Sally attendaient avec appréhension sa réaction. Heero y était allé un peu fort mais avait bien résumé la situation.

Laura aurait pu parfaitement maîtriser Mike et sauver sa sœur. Mais elle avait délibérément choisi de partir. Et l'antidote ? Allait-elle vraiment le leur faire parvenir ? Allait-elle renvoyer Morgane comme elle l'avait annoncé ? Et si l'antidote arrivait trop tard ? Si Duo mourrait ?

Quatre se prit la tête dans les mains et sortit à son tour de la pièce pour se changer les idées, pendant que Sally donnait des calmants à Duo qui s'était évanouit sous le choc de la nouvelle et sous l'effet du poison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Laura et Morgane oui.

**Note de l'auteur** : désolée pour le retard d'update, et merci pour les reviews. D'accord ce chapitre est court et peut-être pas bien réussi mais j'ai un peu de mal à mettre l'action en place…Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 14**

Laura était enfermée dans une cellule. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Elle les avait trahis…Elle avait trahi sa sœur, son amant, ses amis. Et maintenant Duo allait mourir, Morgane ne reverrait plus jamais Quatre et les pilotes de gundam n'existeraient plus.

Ah si elle n'avait pas été découverte pendant cette satanée mission…

_Flash-back : un mois avant._

Elle venait de terminer sa mission et s'apprêtait à partir de la base d'Oz qu'elle avait infiltrée. Et là elle s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec Mike. Celui-ci avait voulu la suivre et la convaincre de revenir parmi les soldats d'Oz. Elle lui avait ri au nez et lui avait répondu qu'il ne valait rien face aux pilotes de gundam et qu'elle n'était pas un jouet. Et là…

« Je sais exactement où vous vous planquez tes amis et toi…Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Oz, parce que nous vous suivons à la trace, hé hé…

-Pff, c'est impossible. Vous n'êtes pas assez avancés…

-C'est peut-être vrai que nous ne sommes pas assez avancés technologiquement, dit-il en l'interrompant, mais les profs qui vous ont conçus Morgane et toi, avaient tout prévus en cas de fuite, hé hé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que vous êtes équipées d'un traceur, mais le prof qui s'en chargeait est mort, hé hé, et personne ne sait quelle forme a ce traceur, mais en tout cas il est d'une redoutable efficacité…Il faut vous remercier de vous être rebellées, vous allez nous permettre de capturer les pilotes.

-C'est impossible !

Elle était partie en courant. Mike avait crié au loin.

-Tu peux toujours courir, je te retrouverais un de ces jours. »

_Fin du flash-back._

« Heureusement que je suis revenue avec Morgane ici, ça laisse un sursis aux pilotes » pensa-t-elle. Elle chercha un moyen de faire parvenir l'antidote à Duo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle s'était laissée prendre à son propre piège. Si elle était restée, l'armée d'Oz aurait envahie la base, mais Duo serait toujours en vie. Elle était partie, mais Duo risquait de mourir et cela déstabiliserait les autres pilotes…Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_Dans une autre cellule_

Morgane était perplexe face au comportement de sa sœur. Laura pouvait avoir des réactions bizarres parfois et lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans les pensées de sa sœur. Laura s'était renfermée et l'esprit de Morgane se cognait contre un mur.

_Plus tard_

Des bruits de pas…une porte qui s'ouvre…des soldats qui ricanent…un prisonnier qu'on emmène…une lumière violente…

« Saleté ! Tu as tout fait échouer espèce de garce ! fit Treize en frappant Laura à la machoire.

Du sang coula sur son menton, mais la jeune fille resta de marbre.

-Mike, charge-toi d'elle et de sa soeur, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. De plus, il y aura bientôt un pilote de moins, cela nous facilitera la tâche pour les éliminer…

Treize sortit de la pièce. Mike s'avança et regarda Laura dans les yeux.

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'être la meurtrière de son petit copain ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le rejoindras bientôt en Enfer et Morgane aussi.

-T…tu m'avais dit que tu la relâcherais et que tu lui donnerais l'antidote...

-Tu es trop naïve ma jolie. Je ne vais pas perdre une si belle occasion de tuer un pilote de gundam, et de vous éliminer toutes les deux. Treize pourra reconnaître ma supériorité et je monterai en grade.

-Tu es aussi fou que lui, sinon plus ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu te fais manipuler !

-Raaaaaaaah tais-toi ! Soldats, je vous laisse vous défouler sur elle, je vais prendre un café… »

Il sortit à son tour. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir…

_Ailleurs…_

« Laaaauraaaaaaaaaa !

-Du calme Duo, ça va aller, calme-toi.

Quatre rallongea l'américain qui était brûlant de fièvre et qui délirait. Il était dans une sorte de sommeil agité et Quatre le veillait à tour de rôle avec les autres pilotes. Sally était là également, et cherchait désespérément un antidote au poison.

-Il faut aller chercher cet antidote, fit Heero.

-Bonne suggestion, Heero, mais comment savoir dans quelle base est caché ce fameux antidote ? demanda Wufei.

-Par déduction, fit Quatre. Si effectivement, Mike est un des meilleurs agents d'Oz, il doit toujours traîner du côté de Treize. Donc…

-Là où est Treize, on est quasiment sûr de trouver Mike et les filles, continua Trowa.

-Je commence mes recherches tout de suite, fit Heero avant de partir vers son ordinateur.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, fit Sally, il ne reste plus que vingt-quatre heures pour que Duo soit sauvé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les personnages de Morgane et Laura sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur** : je pensais avoir terminé cette fic et finalement je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors je m'y remets !! Bonne lecture

**

* * *

****Chapitre 15**

Laura était toujours enfermée dans sa cellule, séparée de Morgane. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si sa sœur allait bien. Elle aurait préféré lui expliquer la situation car elle n'était pas au courant pour les traceurs et devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir neutralisé Mike. Laura aurait pu en parler aux profs, mais cela ne lui avait hélas pas effleuré l'esprit…

« Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est amoureuse, on est perturbée dans sa mission et on foire tout… », pensa-t-elle. Mais ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Duo, même brièvement, lui avait pourtant semblé la rendre plus forte. « Il va mourir et ça sera ma faute…pourquoi je mets tout le temps les gens que j'aime dans le pétrin !! ». Elle espérait que les pilotes trouvent rapidement le moyen de s'introduire dans la base pour récupérer l'antidote. Encore fallait-il qu'ils sachent où elle se situait.

Soudain la jeune fille pensa à une évidence qu'elle avait omise dans son raisonnement : les profs les avaient créées, ils savaient donc ce qu'étaient ces traceurs et pouvaient les retrouver !! Oz avait simplement repéré les filles, sûrement par rapport à une fréquence émise par les traceurs mais les scientifiques ignoraient où ils se trouvaient ainsi que leur forme. Laura se mit à prier silencieusement pour que les professeurs se souviennent de ce détail et en informent les pilotes. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour sauver Duo, une journée tout au plus d'après ses calculs.

* * *

Heero descendit presque les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans le salon. Ces derniers le regardèrent, surpris par son attitude précipitée.

-Les professeurs ont envoyé un message. Les filles ont des traceurs sur elle. J'ai pu les localiser, elles sont à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.

-Comment va-t-on procéder ? demanda Trowa.

-Est-ce que Duo est transportable ? fit Heero.

-Si vous prenez les précautions nécessaires, vous pouvez le transporter, indiqua Sally qui cherchait à comprendre où Heero voulait en venir.

-Bien. Quatre et toi allez le conduire dans une planque qui est près de la base où Laura et Morgane sont enfermées. Pendant ce temps, je m'infiltrerai avec Trowa et Wufei dans la base.

-Enfin un peu d'action ! fit Wufei.

Quatre qui s'était posé énormément de questions depuis le départ des filles comprit l'attitude de Laura. Elle était forcément au courant de l'existence des traceurs pour être partie de son plein gré. Décidément, elle avait le chic de cacher des choses à ses camarades pour les protéger et de les mettre dans le pétrin. Il aurait une mise au point avec elle une fois cette mission terminée.

* * *

Morgane soupira. Quelle poisse !! Encore un interrogatoire et elle serait complètement HS. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et la jeune fille se tendit instinctivement. Les soldats entrèrent, jetèrent Laura sur le sol, puis sortirent. Laura gémit et tenta de se relever. Morgane se traîna vers elle et tenta de l'aider sans succès. Elles étaient trop affaiblies.

-Laura, est-ce que ça va ? Répond-moi s'il te plaît !

-Hn. Un peu amochée mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Un malaise s'installa entre elles. C'était la première fois depuis leur départ de la base qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans la même cellule. Après quelques efforts, Laura réussit à s'asseoir et Morgane s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? lança-t-elle d'une voix plus agressive qu'elle ne le voulait.

-J'ai encore foiré…Morgane. La dernière fois que nous avons infiltré une base, j'ai rencontré Mike et il m'a dit qu'on avait des traceurs sur nous. J'ai paniqué…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi cet enfoiré a réussi à nous retrouver. Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Merde, je suis ta sœur !

-Je n'ai pas cru Mike au début et puis il y a eu ton accident, le déstabilisateur et Duo…Tout est ma faute…

-Tu nous as mis dans le pétrin, mais peut-être que les pilotes vont venir…Ils ressemblent à quoi ces traceurs ?

-Je ne sais pas…Je sais juste que ce sont les profs qui les ont installés. Si tout va bien, ils vont s'en souvenir et en parler aux pilotes, enfin j'espère.

-C'est cool ça. Mais attend, ça veut dire que Treize est au courant que ce sont les profs qui ont fait ça ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, oh non.

Laura venait de penser à autre chose. Décidément elle pensait beaucoup en ce moment.

-Quoi encore ! Tu as encore oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

-Morgane, je t'ai tout dit ! C'est juste que je viens de penser que si Treize sait pour les capteurs, il doit se douter que les profs vont essayer de nous retrouver.

-Et merde ! Il va s'attendre à une attaque des pilotes alors !

Laura essayait de réfléchir à une solution, mais son esprit était embrouillé. Morgane n'était pas mieux et elle pensa à Quatre qui allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Puis, épuisée elle s'endormit contre sa sœur qui fit de même.

* * *

-Allez Duo, tiens le coup, on est presque arrivé, répétait Sally pendant que Quatre conduisait.

-C'est bon Sally, on est à quelques kilomètres. La base doit se trouver dans le même périmètre d'après Heero. Comment va Duo ?

-Toujours inconscient. J'espère que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener aussi près du lieu du combat.

-C'est la seule solution pour qu'on lui administre l'antidote à temps. Je fais confiance à Heero, Trowa et Wufei pour le récupérer.

Quatre accéléra tout en pensant aux filles. Heero avait parlé de les délivrer mais le jeune empathe sentait qu'il était méfiant envers Laura, ce qui était justifié. Mais s'il la laissait là-bas et que Duo apprenait ça…

* * *

-Pilote un à pilote cinq, infiltration réussie.

-Bien reçu pilote un. Rien à signaler dehors, répondit Wufei qui surveillait la base pendant que Trowa et Heero s'y introduisaient.

Les deux pilotes avançaient précautionneusement dans la base, se doutant qu'ils auraient peut-être affaire à un comité d'accueil. Ils décidèrent de se séparer.

-Tu vas chercher le poison et tu le ramènes à Quatre, fit Heero. Je m'occupe des filles.

-Bien. Heero…

-Quoi ?

-Ramène-les toutes les deux. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Heero, surpris de la remarque de Trowa, fit un micro-sourire.

-C'est ce qui est prévu Trowa.

Ils se séparèrent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Heero s'était posté vers l'entrée des cellules et attendait depuis un moment l'occasion de s'y infiltrer. Tapi dans un placard, il n'avait pas été remarqué par les gardes. Il entendit des pas, puis distingua une conversation entre deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Treize Kushrenada et Mike.

-Ces salopes ont tout fait foiré, mais je suis sûr que les pilotes de gundams vont se pointer chef. Ils veulent sauver leur ami.

-Tu as raison Mike, mais avant de penser à ces pilotes, fais-moi le plaisir de tuer les filles. Elles ne me serviront plus.

-A vos ordres, je les exécuterai après avoir déjeuné. Elles seront un dessert délicieux !

Heero serra les poings en entendant ces paroles. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour récupérer l'antidote et sauver Morgane et Laura. Trowa devait être dans le bureau de Mike. Il devait lui envoyer un message dès qu'il aurait trouvé l'antidote.

Le pilote sentit une légère vibration dans sa poche.

Excellente synchronisation, pensa-t-il. Il afficha un air satisfait en lisant le message de son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait trouvé l'antidote et était sorti de la base. Duo allait être sauvé. Une explosion ébranla soudain la base. Wufei entrait en action.

Les soldats qui gardaient les cellules sortirent rapidement sous l'œil du soldat parfait, prêts à se jeter dans leurs armures mobiles. Heero s'engouffra dans les cellules après leur passage et trouva celle de Morgane et Laura. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra.

Les filles étaient sur le qui-vive et eurent un sourire en le voyant. Apparemment, elles pouvaient encore marcher, malgré leurs blessures. Cela faciliterait leur évasion.

-Venez, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

-D'accord !

Elles le suivirent jusqu'à une sortie située sur le côté de la base et réussirent à s'échapper après qu'Heero ait neutralisé une vingtaine de soldats et posé une bombe. Ils coururent dans la forêt la plus proche dans laquelle Heero avait caché le Wing.

-Restez là, on viendra vous chercher après la bataille ! Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici !

-Compris, fit Laura.

-De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, ajouta Morgane.

Heero se lança à son tour dans la bataille pour soutenir Wufei. Ils aperçurent trop tard le vaisseau de Treize Kushrenada qui s'enfuyait, laissant ses hommes se débrouiller sans lui.

Les filles attendaient, nerveuses, fatiguées et soucieuses pour les pilotes. Laura espérait que l'un d'eux avait récupéré l'antidote pour Duo. Heero ne leur avait rien dit.

-Hé, ça va aller. Ils ont l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main, la rassura Morgane.

-Ils ne me pardonneront jamais ce que j'ai fait…

-Ils comprendront, s'ils n'ont pas déjà compris.

-Mais je ne suis pas fiable !! Je suis incapable de faire les choses correctement…

-Calme-toi, viens par là.

Morgane prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, épuisée par les derniers événements.

* * *

Au même moment…

-Sally, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Quatre, en observant Duo, toujours pâle mais l'air apaisé.

-Je lui ai fait l'injection. Il faut attendre maintenant, répondit la jeune femme.

Trowa entra dans la chambre.

-Heero a appelé. Wufei et lui récupèrent les filles et les emmènent à la planque comme convenu. Les professeurs se chargent du reste et nous préviendront quand tout sera terminé.

-Bien, j'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, fit Sally.

-Ils ont intérêt, répondit Quatre.

* * *

-Heero, où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda Laura.

-Hn.

-Te gêne pas pour nous ignorer !!

-Les professeurs veulent vous voir. Taisez-vous maintenant.

Le soldat parfait était glacial. Laura culpabilisait et Morgane ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Si au moins elles étaient montées avec Wufei, ça aurait été mieux. Ce dernier suivait le Wing pour parer une éventuelle attaque.

Ils volèrent encore une heure avant de se poser en plein désert, près d'une vieille maison. Le professeur G vint à leur rencontre.

-Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Oz risquerait de nous repérer encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là professeur ? demanda Morgane.

-On va vous enlever les capteurs, répondit le professeur J. Suivez-moi.

Laura fut soulagée en entendant cette remarque. Elle le fut moins lorsqu'elle aperçut l'installation rudimentaire que les professeurs allaient utiliser. Ils ne disposaient pas d'une véritable salle d'opération. La table de la salle à manger allait leur servir de lit et un container donnait l'aperçu d'un matériel assez minimaliste.

-C'était trop risqué de retourner à la base tant que vous avez vos capteurs. Ne craignez rien, nous savons ce que nous faisons, fit le professeur G.

-Merci, fit Laura.

-Ne nous abîmez pas trop quand même, plaisanta Morgane.

Heero et Wufei faisaient le guet dehors. Les professeurs savaient où ils avaient implantés les capteurs et espéraient que ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé de place durant la croissance des filles. L'opération commença.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

-Hn...Quatre.

-Duo…Duo !! Sally !! Viens voir, il est réveillé, ça a marché !!

Le médecin accourut dans la chambre et vit Quatre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Duo qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Duo, je suis si contente !

-Suis dans le pâté alors si vous pouviez m'expliquer, ça m'aiderait.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Quatre.

-Seulement de Heero me disant que ma petite amie est une traîtresse. D'ailleurs où il est que je règle tout ça avec lui ?

Le natté essaya de se relever mais Quatre et Sally le firent asseoir. Trowa lui apporta à boire et à manger et ils lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire.

-Wow…Quand est-ce qu'on va les voir ?

-Nous voulions attendre ton réveil. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en route, répondit Sally.

Ils préparèrent les affaires et installèrent Duo dans le véhicule, sans que celui-ci n'ai fait de remarques sur les filles.

-Dites, ça vous dérange pas si je dors pendant le voyage ? J'ai besoin de repos, demanda Duo.

-Au contraire, il faut que tu te ménages, fit Sally.

Quatre avait compris que le natté voulait réfléchir. Lui-même ne savait plus trop quoi penser et la perspective de revoir les filles le rendait nerveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.


End file.
